


ghosts of the past

by JerichoGraves



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Agony, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerichoGraves/pseuds/JerichoGraves
Summary: sometimes past comes back to haunt your steps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own any of the characters i do this only for fun and nothing more enjoy!!!  
English is not my native language so if you find any mistakes in grammar or dictionary take it easy on me  
Also this is my first attempt to write something :)

Chapter 1.

Geralt woke up early this day he got out of the house in Corvo Bianco it was a beautiful spring morning he took a deep breath of fresh air and he looked around his vineyard he inspected the warehouse and the guest house and he left for Beauclair. Yennefer was in Aretuza that time filling a temporary spot from as a teacher in the rebuilded mage academy, Philippa explained her that since Dijkstra became ruler of the north after the defeat of Nilfgaard he pardon her for sending asassins to him and she helped her rebuild the academy Philippa wanted experienced sorceresses so she offered her a permanent place in the teaching staff of the academy but Yennefer refused saying that her life now is with Geralt and their vineyard so both parties agreed on a four month deal. Though Geralt wanted badly to go with her she stopped him and she said to him that she will be away for few months and that someone has to keep an eye on the vineyard Geralt agreed to her proposal.

After one hour ride Geralt arrived in Beauclair and he went straight to the jewelry shop.

‘‘Greetings’’ Geralt said

‘‘Oh greetings master Geralt’’

‘‘Is my order ready ? ‘’

‘‘Yes master Geralt and I must say that is beautiful here take a look’’

Geralt sighed from the beauty of the ring

‘‘Pure silver as you wanted two little diamonds on the sides and a black pearl from the sea of Skellige in the middle do you like it master witcher?’’

‘‘Yes I do here’s your payment’’ Geralt said with a smile on his face

. ‘‘Thank you master Geralt oh and before you go please make a stop to the master armorer I have something there for you there a tokken of gratitude’’.

‘’You don’t need to gi-‘’

‘‘No I need to master Geralt if it wasn’t for you we would be dead now you saved us from the drowners that is the least that we can do for you’’.

‘‘So be it thank you again for everything’’

Geralt stepped in to the master armores shop

‘‘Oh welcome master Geralt so good to see you’’

‘‘Likewise’’ Geralt said.

‘’Come’’ the smith said here is what the jeweler asked me to make for you

‘’Wow nice sword’’ Geralt said.

‘‘True the smith said behold master this is Requiem a unique sword I did some experimenting with this I’ve mixed demeritium ingots, meteorite silver ingots and dark steel also I’ve carved the runes too, the runes are based to the Griffin witcher school that means that this sword will make your signs even more powerful but I don’t want to bore you here master grab the sword feel it in your hand wield it if you like’’

‘‘Wow it’s so light’’

‘‘Yes light, sharp as a razor and strong master witcher and it’s yours’’

‘‘Thank you’’ Geralt said

‘’Good bye master safe travels’’

Geralt left Beauclair and he sat in a boulder just outside of the town he reached at his pocket and he pulled out a letter from Yennefer he read it

My love

‘I hope that you are well my teaching days in Aretuza are coming to an end

I’ve missed you Geralt I’ve missed you madly I can’t wait to come back to our house

To you my love please take care of yourself and next week I’ll be back to you I love you

Yen.’

Geralt looked at the ring

‘‘Next week my love’’ he said ‘’I can’t wait’’ and he smiled then he left with Roach for Corvo Bianco

When he arrived in Corvo Bianco he saw a gray mare, a mare he knew very well Ciri was there.

Ciri was sitting with little Amy a girl that Geralt found and took along with her sister in Corvo Bianco some weeks after Yennefer’s departure for Aretuza .

Amy was talking to Ciri giggling they saw Geralt Amy went to him limping and hugged him

Ciri stood up ,hugged Geralt and kiss him on his cheek

‘’Ciri it’s so nice to see you how is my witcheress ? ‘’

‘’ I’m fine Geralt I was near and I came to visit you ‘’

Geralt smiled

‘’I see that you met little Amy too’’

‘’Yes she is so sweet and adorable she told me that you helped her and her sister would you like to tell me the story?’’ 

Geralt remembered he was walking in the market in Beauclair when he saw a little girl begging he went near to her, the girl was dirty with worn clothes she looked at him with eyes full of sorrow and she said

‘’My lord can you spare some coins? ‘’

‘’Why are you begging? Where is your mother and you father? How old are you? ‘’

‘’They died in the war my lord its only me and my sister now and I’m six years old’’

‘’Where is your sister? ‘’

‘’She is looking for a job my lord but no one is willing to give her a job because of me’’ she turned her gaze away from Geralt

‘’Because of you? Why? ‘’

‘’My leg ,I broke it some years ago it never healed well and I’m limping I can’t walk well I can’t run or work and all the people that my sister went to ask them for a job told her to leave me that I’m a dead weight ‘’ the girl sobbed and continued

‘’That’s why I’m here begging to earn some money to help my sister I’m not a dead weight my lord I’m not, besides I don’t want her to go and work to the bad place’’

‘’The bad place? ‘’Geralt asked

‘’The bathhouse’’ said the little girl’’ only bad people goes there I don’t want her to get hurt’’

‘’Do you see now why I’m out here my lord ? ‘’

‘’Yes that’s why you and your sister are coming with me’’

‘’Where?’’

‘’In my vineyard your sister can work there and you can live there with her what do you think of that?’’

The girl nodded happily

‘’Then it’s settled come let’s find and take your sister away from the bathhouse’’

‘’I am sorry my lord but my sister told me not to follow strangers’’

‘She is right do you have a home?’

Yes’

‘’Go home now and I’ll come for you along with your sister what is her name?’’

‘’Valeria my lord’’

Geralt walked down the street untli he reached to the bathhouse he observed the place it had a courtyard full with flowers and statues he went in

‘’Greetings can I speak to the owner please? ’’

Of course he over there in the corner table

Geralt approached the man

‘’Greetings ‘’

‘’Oh master witcher what a pleasant surprise are you her to makes a use of our many services ? ‘’

‘’No I’m here for a woman named Valeria’’

‘’Oh yes lady Valeria you know it’s her first day here right?’’

‘’I know I want to talk to her ‘’

‘’Why? What do you want from her?

‘’It’s personal’’

‘’Fair enough she is over there the woman with the brown hair ‘’

Geralt walked through the hall through customers and women and he approached her

She was wearing a white almost transparent tunic she looked at him and although she wanted to sound confident Geralt saw that she was scared she looked at him and spoke with a trembling voice.

‘’Hello my lord I’m Valeria and if you like I can be your bath maid for an hour for only fifty crowns

‘’I know who you are your sister told me about you’’

‘’Amy ? where did you met Amy?’’

‘’In the market’’

Valeria lowered her gaze she was ashamed

‘’She is worried about you Geralt said she also explained to me your situation and I want to offer you and your sister a way out’’

‘’How?’’

I am Geralt of Rivia owner of Corvo Bianco vineyard and I would like to offer you a place to work and live you and you sister what say you?

‘’I’ve heard of you master and i accept your offer I will not fail you you’ll see I can cook , clean , I can read and write I’m good with numbers I can work in the fields I’m willing to do everything to provide a good life for me and Amy’’

‘’Good now grab your things and lets go pick up your sister ‘’

‘’Right away master’’

‘’Hey buddy’’ someone said’’ this is not the place to have a chat you are holding the line’’

Geralt turned and he saw a bald fat man with nice clothes

‘’This lady does not work here sir’’

‘’Funny the man said the owner told me that…’’

‘’Well he was wrong’’ Geralt said with cold voice

The man backed away

Valeria left the bathhouse with Geralt and she came along with her sister in the vineyard.

Thats how I found her and her sister she is the kitchen helping Marlene

‘’ I see you did well for helping them’’ Ciri said

‘’Do you have any news from Yennefer?’’

‘’Yes I received a letter two days ago from Yennefer she’ll be here next week you know I was thinking as soon as Yen comes home to send Amy with Valeria to Oxenfurt to Shanni maybe she can help Amy with her leg

‘’It’s a wonderful idea Shanni is a great doctor and as for Yennefer I’m going to stay here until next week to see her I’ve missed her so much.’’

‘’Then allow me to show you something’’ Geralt said and she showed her the ring

Ciri was speechless

‘’Well what do you think? ‘’

‘’Geralt is that …’’

‘’Yes’’

‘’You both deserve happiness and peace how did you decide to do it?’’

‘’How? We ‘ve been through hell me and Yen all these years plots , conspiracies, kings ,war .old lovers the Wild hunt witches stood in our way and those things managed to break us but we found the strength to beat the odds but the worst enemy was our ownself we were full with fear and insecurity but you, yes you showed us the way you showed us how to give and take love ,and after we broke the djinn’s spell in Skellige I came to the conclusion that our feelings were true not a result through magic. That’s why I want to marry her Ciri I love her I adore her I can’t live without her.

‘’Oh Geralt ‘’Ciri said I think that I’m going to stay here until the wedding I want to see the proposal the preparations the ceremony I don’t want to miss a thing ‘’

‘’And you shall’’ come now let’s get inside to eat and get some rest’’

Later that night Geralt had a dream Yennefer was running scared through dark hallways something or someone behind her screamed and it was chasing her suddenly Yennefer got slashed in the back she fell down her eyes were cold.

Geralt woke up gasping for air and he looked around he came out from his bedroom he looked the vineyard from the window it was still dark outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fisrt attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters and i do this only for fun and nothing more  
English is not my native language so if you find any errors in grammar or dictionary take it easy on me :)

Chapter 2.

Yennefer woke up in the middle of the night from screams shouting and the sound of breaking things she got up slowly from her bed feeling dazed she opened her room door and the thing that she saw made her freeze on the spot a wraith was flying in the hall screaming and wielding a sword behind Triss and Eskel  
‘’Yen run Triss screamed don’t you stand there like stump run for gods shake’’  
Yennefer turned to run she tripped and fell down she hissed with pain  
‘’Come on Eskel said and he grabbed Yennefer from one side as Triss grabbed her from the other side  
‘’Come Yen please don’t give up we must reach at Philippa’s office ‘’  
Phillipa was waving at them to hurry to get in to her office they got in just in time before a wraith could slash Triss in the back Philppa closed the door and she sealed the place with magic , something fell to the door with great force but it couldn’t get in and then they heard screams mixed with whispering words like the voices of the dead ,words like ‘’die’’ you’ll burn’’  
‘’Everyone get back’’ Eskel said and he stood in front of the door with his sword raised  
‘’Phil ? Is there a chance for those things to get in here?’’  
‘’No Keira we are safe for now ‘’  
‘’The children our students Philippa what about them?’’  
‘’Don’t worry Ritta since the Thanned incident I’ve developed a security system in Dijkstra’s behest the doors are closing with magic instantly i in dangerous situations so don’t worry the children are safe too’’  
‘’Yen ?’’ are you ok ? Triss asked  
‘’Yes’’ my arm hurts a little ‘’  
When dawn cracked the sky the banging and the screaming stopped  
‘’Are they gone?’’ Keira asked  
‘’Yes ‘’ Eskell said  
‘’What were those things ?’’  
‘’Wraiths’’ Eskel said  
‘’Wraiths how did they get in here why…’’Keira said but Philippa cut her off  
‘’There is no point to dwell on it too much we need to act or else we could all die next time Triss take Yennefer to Vivian and Tomira to check on her arm the rest of you get dressed and come back here we need to hold council’’  
Sometime later all except for Yennefer was in Philippa’s office Philippa spoke first  
‘’So wraiths you said?’’  
‘’Yes most of them were night wraiths but something strong was leading those things a penitent a very dangerous wraith and also rare and I can’t be sure if it was only one penitent or more’’  
‘’What are we going to do Phil? ‘’Keira asked  
‘’First we need to find out how and from where those things came in here and secondly Eskel can you help us to repel this threat if the need arises?’’  
‘’Yes but I can’t do it alone Philippa ‘’ I need help I need the rest of the witchers ‘’Eskel continued  
‘’I need Geralt ,Lambert and Ciri.’’  
‘’Does anyone knows where we can find them?’’  
‘’Geralt must be in Corvo Bianco and he might know where to find Ciri as well, now for Lambert I think that Keira can get in touch with him via xenovox’’.Triss said.  
‘’Good then it’s settled Triss go to Corvo Bianco and bring Geralt here and then go and find Ciri ,Keira use your xenovox and speak to L ambert you need to hurry both of you ‘’  
‘’And I’ll take a look around to check on traces or something that might help us to figure it out the situation ’’ Eskel said .  
‘’Eskel ?’’Triss said  
‘’Yes’’?  
‘’Be careful love ‘’  
‘’I will ‘’ Eskel said with a big smile on his face  
Keira went to her room with Ritta and took her xenovox  
‘’Lambert? Lambert are you there?’’  
‘’Kei.. Keira? ’’  
‘’Yes Lambert it’s me ‘’  
‘’I’m so glad to hear your voice ’’  
‘’Me too Lambert where are you?’’  
‘’In Claywitch in Velen why?’’  
‘’I need your help, we need your help stay in Claywitch im coming ‘’  
‘’What’s going on?’’  
‘’I’ll explain everything once I get there ‘’  
Keira opened a yellow orange portal and she stepped inside it , after a while Triss did the same .  
Mean while in Corvo Bianco…  
Geralt was having breakfast with Ciri and he was silent Ciri was silent too after a while she broke the silence  
‘’Geralt please calm down it was just a dream’’  
‘’It seemed so real Ciri I can’t get it out of my head ‘’  
‘’I know what will make you feel better ‘’ Ciri said ‘’are you up for some training’’  
Geralt smiled  
‘’You’re right he said some training might do me good’’  
They left the house and they went to the backyard  
‘’Grab a sword ‘’  
What?? Wooden swords why ?Ciri objected  
‘’First we will start with wood and then we shall see if we going to use steel ‘’  
‘’But Geralt ‘’  
‘’Ciri…’’  
Ciri rolled her eyes and she sighed  
‘‘Fine’’  
They stood facing each other and when they were about to collide Geralt saw Triss emerging from a yellow orange portal  
‘’Triss?’’  
‘’Good you’re both here Philippa asked me to find you both’’  
‘’What’s going on ‘’?  
‘’We need your help wraiths attacked the academy last night we barely escaped with our lives ‘’  
‘’Wraiths?? Triss where is Yen?’’  
‘’She is fine Geralt she got injured in her arm but it was a minor injury she is fine realy now get your things both of you and lets go there is no time to waste ‘’  
‘’Right away come Ciri’’  
Geralt went to the armory he wore his wolven armor he took Aerondight and his new sword Requiem he a took some potions and some decotions with him and he stepped outside in the yard he had a brief talk with BB and he left to meet Triss and Ciri  
‘’Ready ? ’’  
‘’Yes I’m ready ,Ciri?’’  
‘’Yes I’m ready and I’m off I’m going to teleport myself to Aretuza now see you there ‘’  
And she disappeared in a green blue flash  
‘’Come Geralt’’ Triss said she opened a portal and both got in, when Geralt got out from the portal he saw that he was in the main hall in Aretuza he looked around and he remembered the last time he was there his time with Yennefer during the banquet and after ,and what happened later that night when all hell broke loose .  
‘’Come I’m sure that Philippa would like to see you both of you Ciri might be upstairs outside Philippa’s office waiting for you’’  
‘’I want to see Yennefer ‘’  
‘’And you shall but time is short you must see Phil first ’’  
Geralt walked up some stairs until he reached in to Philippa’s office Ciri was outside the door.Geralt knocked the door.  
‘’Come in oh Geralt ,Ciri it’s nice to see you again ‘’  
‘’Likewise Philippa’’  
‘’Unfortunately we don’t have time for pleasantries and chatting did Triss told you about what happened here last night?  
‘’Yes ‘’  
‘’Good I’ve granted a full access to the lab to you and the other witchers there you will also find the ingredients you need to brew your potions , decotions and substances that you might need you we ‘re not certain that this thing will happen again but in any rate we must be ready if the need arises, you may go now and join your fellow witchers but I know that both of you would like to see Yennefer first go she is in the infirmary go and see her ,the infirmary it’s on the end of this hall ’’.  
They both left Philippa’s office and they walked through the hall they reached the infirmary’s door they went in and then they saw a blonde woman sitting behind an office she raised her gaze and looked at them  
‘’Can I help you ?’’  
‘’Yes we’re here to see lady Yennefer ‘’  
‘’And you are?’’ the woman asked  
‘’He is Geralt of Rivia ‘’another woman said  
Geralt turned his head to see the woman who spoke  
Tomira? Geralt said what are you doing here?  
‘’Hunters burned my hut back in White Orchard so when I’ve heard that the academy was back on track and that they were in need of female herbalists ,alchemists and mages I ‘ve wasted no time and I came here, let him through Vivian and the young woman too’’  
‘’Very well follow me ‘’  
Yennefer was standing in front of the window looking the view to the lake Geralt saw her from the distance and he felt his heart racing Vivian opened her mouth to speak to Yennefer but Geralt stopped her with a move by placing his index finger between his lips Ciri also nodded to Geralt to go in first he approached quietly and he said.  
‘’It’s a shame a rare beauty like you watching this lovely view alone’’  
Yennefer recognized his voice she turned around and she opened her violet eyes wide  
‘’Ge… Geralt?’’ she said and she ran towards him  
Geralt opened his arms wide and she fell in to his hug and they’ve kissed  
‘’Oh Yen when Triss told me what happened here I feared for the worst I’ve missed you so bad ‘’  
‘’M y love I’ve missed you too ’’ she said and she kissed him again’’ I’m glad that you’re here‘’  
‘’Yes I’m here with you Yen we will figure this thing out and then we we’ll go home , our home my love’’  
‘’Home’’ she said while she was resting her head to Geralt’s chest  
‘’There is also someone who missed dearly too’’ Geralt said  
Yennefer turned and she saw Ciri smiling at her  
‘’Ciri??’’  
‘’Mother’’  
They hugged and Ciri kissed her on the cheek  
‘’How are you Ciri?’’  
‘’Im fine mother I was so worried about you ‘’  
‘’I’m fine now don’t worry ‘’ Yennefer said with a smile to her face  
‘’Mother I won’t let anyone or anything to harm you and Geralt I know that you’re not my real parents but I consider you to be my real parents I feel as my parents and I love as my parents’’  
‘’Same goes to you my daughter ,but now you must go time is short and you got to prepare just in case of another attack tonight  
‘’You’re right ,Ciri we must get to the lab to find the others ‘’  
They turned to leave Yennefer went near to Geralt she hugged him and kissed him she hugged Ciri too and she said  
‘’Be careful both of you allright?’’  
‘’We will’’Gerarlt said  
Geralt and Ciri went to the lab Eskel and Lambert were already there  
‘’Greetings guys ‘’ said Geralt  
‘’Damn it’s nice to see you wolf you to Ciri ‘’ Labert said  
Greetings Geralt , greetings Ciri’’ Eskel said  
They all embraced each other talked a little and then they got occupied with the preparations they’ve worked for some time in silence but Lambert was in a mood for a little chat.  
‘’So pretty boy’’ said to Eskel ‘’tell us how you and Merigold got together ?  
‘’Don’t call her Merigold she hates it and I hate that too’’  
‘’Fine ….Triss better?’’  
‘’Hm better so after the battle in Kaer Morhen and Vessemir’s death I’ve travelled far and wide I took some contracts and my last one took to Kovir the king had placed a contract in a snow beast and he allowed Triss to help me with that, we’ve bonded real quick and we fell in love just like that’’  
‘’We are all happy for you ‘’Ciri said’’ you deserve each other’’  
‘’Now’’ Lambert said ‘’ I’ll show the weapon that will gives us power and advantage over the wraiths behold ‘’  
‘’A bomb?’’ Geralt said  
‘’It’s not just a bomb but the bomb Geralt it’s a wraith bomb I’ve made It, I’ve mixed wraith oil spectre dust and silver now let me explain how it works when the bomb explodes the dust and the silver are reacting violently to each other that reaction ignites the oil and causes a fire ,a fire that burns wraiths in the process and it’s been tested in battle by me I’ve cleared a nest full of wraiths near Claywitch recently with those babies and the good part is that it burns only wraiths and nothing more no walls , the floor or anything ‘’  
‘’ Well you’re full of surprises ‘’Geralt said  
‘’I know that’s why you all love me come now admit it’’  
‘’Yes ‘’Ciri said ‘’ we all love you’’  
‘’Guys it’s getting dark outside we need to go to the main hall ‘’Eskel said  
‘’Right take two bombs each I will save some bombs in case we need them’’  
They left the laboratory and they took the stairs to the main hall suddenly Lambert said  
‘’Wait do we plan for the battle’’?  
‘’I have one ‘’Citi said  
The three witchers looked the young woman  
‘’Listen it’s not wise to go toe to toe with those things we must act smart do you see the marble columns? there is a ditch between them We will divide our forces in two pairs Geralt and me will take the right side and you will take the left side and we’re going to hide in to the ditches when the wraiths will attack the main hall we ‘re going let some of them pass our hiding spot then we will charge from cover throwing the bombs to the wraiths that passed through our hiding spot and to those who are in the entrance of the main hall in that way we will create a fire wall, a wall that it will kill wraiths and if some of them will escape the fire we can slay them with our swords what do you think of this plan?’’  
‘’ Not bad not bad at all’’ Lambert said Let’s go to the main hall’’  
‘’Wait ‘’ Philippa said’’ before you go to main hall take one crystal each if the things don’t go in your way run to this room ‘’ she pointed the direction at them and she continued.’’get in close the door and break this crystal to the door it will seal the door with magic and you’ll be safe good luck witchers we’re counting on you I’m going now, me and the other sorceresses will be locked in to my office ‘’  
They went to the main hall and took their places Geralt kneeled behind the column and closed his eyes he drew Aerondight and left in fron of him .Some time later he felt his medallion trembling he opened his eyes looked Ciri  
‘’They’re here ‘’ he said  
The wraiths flew over the hall screaming whispering Geralt heard the words ‘’Die’’ ‘’You’ll burn ,they stayed hidden until many wraiths had passed their hiding spot then they ‘ve charged from cover Geralt and Ciri threw their bombs to the wraiths that passed their spot and Eskel and Lambert to those who were on the entrance of the hall ,the bombs exploded and the wraiths were caught in the fire screams filled the hall as the wraiths were turned in to piles of dust Geralt drew his sword and gave the signal to the others to attack the wraiths who escaped the fire .They attacked the wraiths with rage and brute force chopping down easily some them the wraiths regrouped and attacked back but the witchers were ready and they repelled their attack by dodging the blow and hit back with great success.  
‘’Watch out for their teleportation ‘’Geralt shouted ‘’Eskel stick to the plan don’t act on your own ‘’  
Eskel got careless a wraith teleported behind him and slashed on the back  
‘’No’’ Geralt said and he ran towards Eskel the wraith was standing above the kneeled withcer ready to strike the final blow Geralt threw himself at the wraith and he repelled it’s strike while he was mid-airhaving his hand stretched that precious few seconds were enough for Eskel to regain his composure and slash the wraith who was responsible for his injury .  
‘’ Thanks wolf ‘’  
‘’Are you ok ?’’  
‘’Yes it’s just a scratch’’  
Then Geralt saw something standing behind the wraith horde there was a wraith different from the others  
‘’It can’t be he thought it’s like this wraith is leading them to battle’’  
The supposed leader of the wraiths screamed and set forth to attack Geralt , he raised his sword  
‘’Come on ‘’he said  
‘’Wolf get out of the way ‘’Lambert shouted and he threw a bomb  
When the bomb exploded the Wraith went on a rampage all around the place screaming and burning but instead of dying it fled and disappeared the same thing happened with a few remaining wraiths. Few moments after the battle Ciri broke the silence.  
‘’Are they gone?’’  
‘’Yes they’re gone we’re safe’’  
Geralt sat in the stairs and watched the others, Lambert was picking up spectre dust for his bombs Ciri had a piece of cloth applied to Eskel’s back.Geralt was exhausted and lost in his thoughts about the wraith behind the horde .  
This night of terror and exhausting fighting was over but no one knew that the real terror was lurking out in the dark not far away from them ,and the real fighting was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts of the past has made their first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters and i do this only for fun and nothing more  
English is not my native language so if you find any errors in grammar or dictionary take it easy on me :)

Chapter 3.  
Two shady individuals were standing in a hill outside the town of Gors Velen watching Thanned island and Aretuza during the battle between wraiths and witchers they both were hidden under their hoods the one of them was silent while the other a woman was looking at the sky with white eyes and whispering words and incantations. Suddenly she fell down gasping for air and she started rolling to the ground twitching her lips as if she was in pain  
‘’Olivia ‘’ said the man  
‘’Olivia are you ok?’’  
‘’It burns ‘’ she said’’ I’m burning ‘’ said the woman  
‘’Olivia brace yourself ‘’  
The woman opened her blue eyes and she instantly rolled and vomited she coughed and vomited again for some time until she found the strength to get up of her feet.  
‘’What happened ?’’ said the man  
But the woman was speechless looking lost, confused, drained  
‘’Olivia speak to me what happened?’’  
‘’My wraiths’’ she said after a while ‘’ were massacred we …. We lost’’  
‘’What? did the witches fought back? You told us that wraiths are immune to magic’’  
‘’To magic yes but the witches turned out to be smart and cunning they brought witchers to fight for them ‘’the woman said  
‘’Damn this is bad it ruins our plan’’ the man said and he continued ‘’there is no point in staying here anymore come we should hold council with Reighnhart and that mage.’’  
Meantime back to the academy  
The door of Philippa’s office opened and the sorceresses got out they went down the stairs and they reached the central pillared hall Triss was the first to set foot in the hall  
‘’Eskel ‘’she shouted and she ran to him ‘’What happened ? you’re bleeding ‘’  
‘’It’s just a scratch love don’t worry everything is fine ’’Eskel said  
‘’Don’t tell me not to worry look at it , the cut is deep get up now , we’re going to the infirmary don’t try to object and don’t say a word ‘’ Triss said .  
Geralt saw Yennefer hugging and talking to Ciri then Margarita aproached talked with both of them and took Ciri with her .  
Yennefer approached Geralt and with a swift move she hugged him and she planted a soft kiss to his lips and she said  
‘’Rita took Ciri to Pilippa’s office , we all need to join them and talk about the outcome of tonight’s battle.  
Geralt nodded  
They went to her office ,Phillipa closed the door and she sat to her chair and said  
‘’So? Tell me witcher I see the look in your eyes something is troubling you but first tell us was Eskel right about the supposed leader of the wraiths the penitent as he called it?’’  
‘’Indeed Eskel told me about it before the fight but I wanted to be sure before I draw any conclusions about that , yes he was right in part they were some penitent wraiths but they were only fighting but behind the horde was another different and stronger wraith’’  
‘’What do you mean?’’Ritta said  
‘’We threw a bomb it caught on fire and instead of dying it fled and disappeared same thing happened to the remaining wraiths they fled as if they were retreating’’  
‘’ As if someone else was controlling them? ’’  
‘’Exactly Philippa I don’t think that these wraiths are the result of a curse but the result of a strong spell’’  
‘’A necromancer?’’  
‘’Probably ‘’  
‘’I see ok that’s enough for now you all may go now and I’ll go to the library to see if there is any book on necromancy’’  
‘’I’ll go and check on Eskel first and I’ll join you shortly in your room my love’’ Geralt said  
‘’Fine I’ll be waiting for you darling’’  
‘’Yen where is Ciri?’’  
‘’ Rita took her in another room to rest and quite frankly you need rest too come go and see Eskel and come back to me ‘’  
Geralt went and saw Eskel in the infirmary and while he was walking to reach Yennefer’s room he saw lambert standing in the center of the main hall  
‘’Hey what are you doing here?’’  
‘’I’m going to keep watch ‘’ Lambert said  
‘’On your own’’?  
‘’Ha! Of course not I have my babies with me ‘’and he showed the bombs.  
‘’Right ok see you Lambert’’  
He came inside Yennefer’s room she was sitting in a chair wearing her nightgown  
‘’Come ‘’she said and she pointed the bath tub  
‘’What about you?’’ said Geralt  
‘’I already had a bath It’s your turn now love ‘’  
Geralt took of his clothes and he sat in the bath tub ‘’Ah he thought this is great so relaxing ‘’  
Yennefer kissed him softly on the cheek and she planted a second kiss to his neck Geralt shuddered at her kisses ,she got up and she went to her bed and lied down ,Geralt finished his bath he wiped his body and his hair with a clean towel and he went to join her in bed she placed her head to his chest and they stayed silent for a while  
‘’I was so worried about you tonight I was afraid that you might get hurt I could hear everything the screams ,the explosions, your shouting to the others , Geralt I’ll die if anything happens to you I swear, I love you Geralt ‘’  
‘’You are my whole world Yen I feel like a better man just being in the same room with you. As long as you love me nothing can touch me I loved you , I love you and I always will love you I adore you with all my heart and all the might of my soul you’re my life’’  
And then they’ve kissed soft at the start with more passion moments later and there under the flickering light of candles , they found each other made sweet love, they touched each other ,they explored each other with passion ,greed and insatiable lust they both moaned when they reached climax , they stayed still, kissing each other stayed to each other’s arms and eventually they fell asleep like that.

Olivia and her companion walked through the forest through a clearing and then they got deeper in the woods they passed some tents who were occupied by some armed men and they reached close to a bigger tent they went in, two more men were inside the tent , the first man was sitting in a table he was wearing a red tunic under a rusty chainmail he had short hair and a moustache , the second had his back turned was wearing a gray robe and he had long hair at the height of the shoulders he was looking in to a map  
‘’Well?’’ said the man with the red tunic ‘’how did it go?’’  
‘’We lost ‘’said Olivia  
‘’What did you say? we lost? How?’’  
‘’Fire and silver’’ said the woman  
‘’Listen witch I’m not in the mood for riddles speak clearly’’ said the man with the red tunic  
‘’Calm down Mister Reighnhart ‘’ said the man with the gray robe Mister Menge can you explain what happened?’’  
‘’Off course those harlots brought witchers to do the fighting for them our plan failed everything ‘s lost .’’  
The mage clenched his fists  
‘’Witchers? He said with cold voice ‘’Witchers ?’’ the man shouted’’ those vile wretched witches brought those freaks to protect them? I never understood why sorceresses are drawn by them, why are they fascinated by them and why some sorceresses denying normality for those mutated freaks by falling in love with them’’  
‘’What are we going to do now we need to act fast’’ Menge said  
‘’Patience is a virtue Mister Menge ‘’ said the mage  
‘’But…’’  
‘’No buts just listen we all here for a reason Mr. Menge I’ve promised you when we joined forces that eventually you’ll get what you want ,that’s why I’m urging you to think logical and with no rush .Triss Merigold , Philippa Eilhart will soon be in your hands ,and the death of your brother who died by Merigold’s hand in Novigrad Mr.Menge and the death of your king who died by Philippa’s hand Mr. Reighnhart will be avenged.  
‘’And you? What is your reason for being here Istredd?’’  
‘’ Yennefer of Vengerberg’’  
‘’What did she do to you ?’’  
‘’We were lovers once ,we had a relationship with no obligations and when i proposed to make things between us serious she fled ,she denied in my love and my feelings and she left via letter.’’  
‘’And what do you want from her ?’’  
‘’ I want to make her see her mistake and if she is too reluctant to understand then I’’ brainwash her once I’m done with her she will only love me me and no one else’’ he said and he slammed his fist with fury in the table and then he said.  
‘’Anyway listen both of you there is a way to carry on with the plan the wraiths failed. but your armies will not ,we will strike Gors Velen.’’  
‘’Why?’’ said Menge  
‘’Think of the greater picture Mr. Menge if we take the city then it will be easier for us to lay siege to Thanned island and Aretuza and get the witches’’  
‘’We can’t attack the city we don’t have the means to lay siege , our siege machines are not ready yet ‘’  
‘’How much time do you need?’’  
‘’Two days at least’’  
‘’Good the send your hunters and you Mr. Reighnhart go with him with your men use the element of intimidation first ,the guards in the town are inexperienced lads ,fascinated by fairytales of glory and fame they may even surrender the city without fight, but bear in mind that they might choose to fight in that case your men must be ready for everything ‘’  
‘’Your plan is risky the sorceresses might escape before we can reach them’’  
‘’The won’t they’ re too humanitarian to do that they won’t leave the city and it’s people like that ,besides Philippa is too stubborn she won’t give up the academy without a fight ‘’  
‘’And what we will do with the city? ’’Said Reighnhart .  
‘’Do what you will I don’t care I only care for the person I’ve told you before, I want her alive no one is supposed to touch her not even a hair from her head am I clear? ’’  
‘’Clear as day come Reighnhart we’ve got work to do’’ said Menge.  
They left the tent Istredd heard Menge and Reighnhart giving orders to their men ,Olivia went to her tent ,he stood at the entrance of his tent having a malicious smile on his face .  
‘’Soon Yenna’’ he said ‘’you’ll be mine again and the freak that you love will die ‘’ .  
Two hours later the bells of Gors Vellen started ringing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The board is set ,the pieces are moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont own any of the characters i do this only for fun and nothing more   
English is not my native language so if you find any mistakes in grammar or dictionary take it easy on me :)

Chapter 4.  
Geralt heard the bells in his sleep he opened his eyes and looked around Yennefer was awake too   
‘’What’s going on ‘’ he said   
‘’ The bells of Gors Velen are ringing, Oh that is not good Geralt the bells are ringing only in emergency situations’’  
‘‘I'm going out to see what is happening’’Geralt said   
‘’Wait I’m coming with you’’  
‘’Yen…’’  
‘’Geralt please I said I’ m coming with you and that’s final wait a moment I must get dressed’’  
They left Yennefer’s room and went towards the stairs   
‘’Hey wait up’’ Ciri said while she was fastening her belt ‘’where are you going?’’  
‘’Outside to see what’s going on ‘’said Geralt   
‘’I’m coming with you’’ Ciri said.

They crossed the bridge that was connecting Thanned with Gors Velen the city was under mass confusion people were running scared some women were crying .Geralt tried to ask several people about what was going on but no one paid any attention to him, neither to Yennefer and Ciri ,He looked around and he saw an old man sitting in the pavement wiping his tears  
‘’Old man please tell me what’s going on?’’  
The old man looked at him and he said   
‘’We’re doomed Master Witcher ‘’May the gods have pitty on us in this difficult hour’’  
‘’What do you mean?’’Geralt said   
Then the old man pointed the direction to the front gate. They started walking through the front gate moments later they were in the front gate the commander of the guard was in the battlements in the wall looking the fields outside the city along with an officer ,  
‘’Sorry sir ‘’ a guard said ‘’ I can’t let you pass’’  
‘’What’s going on ?’’ Geralt said   
‘’I can’t …..’’  
‘’Let them through ‘’said the commander 

They climbed the stairs and then they saw the army outside the gates they stood frozen .  
‘’They came through Broklion at dawn ‘’the commander said and continued ‘’we closed the gate and they just stood there doing nothing , they’ve sent a messenger and he told us to surrender the city or else we all going to die, they gave us time to think it over until dusk.’’  
‘’Mage hunters and is that the old banner of Redania?’’Yennefer said .  
‘’But the order of the mage hunters has dissolved and witch hunting is forbidden by law’’ Ciri said.  
‘’True but some of them had turned rogue there are reports that they’re operating in secret but never in the cities’’Geralt said ‘’As for the other men who are with them they must be old Redanian soldier acting out of defiance against Dijkstra.’’  
Geralt looked at the commander ‘’Commander what are your thoughts on this ?‘’  
‘’I don’t know witcher there are whispers among the guards to surrender and save our lives and those who are living in the city and as I see it I think that is the best option’’.  
‘’Really ? and then what? do you think that they will take pity on you? No commander they will raze the city and the academy to the ground , they will kill you ,they’ll rape your women ,they’ll enslave your children they’re not going to leave a soul alive. ‘’Geralt said with raging voice .  
‘’Geralt ‘’ Yennefer said and she placed her hand to his chest ‘’ this is not the time or the place for an argument we need to see what we’ll we do please calm down’’ .  
‘’You are clearly deaf or blind ‘’The commander said and he continued ‘’do you think that I’m a coward ?do you think that I want this ? to take the blame for the surrender or the annihilation of this city? I’m not a coward but…’’  
‘’Commander ?’’ Ciri said with cold voice’’ do you know about the slaughter of Cintra? Of course you do, I was there I saw my people and my loved ones die in front of my eyes I saw the city , a city who was full of beauty and life and men like these one who are standing there turned the city in a graveyard you have taken vows commander to protect with your life the innocent and the weak from situations like that am I right? well commander where is your courage? your bravery?. Are you truly ready to leave people to their fate? Unprotected ?  
‘’I feel ashamed girl you’re young but your words are cutting like a knife forgive me ,you’re right I’ve taken vows and I’m willing to fulfill them for the people and the city ‘’  
‘’Geralt I’m going back to the academy to inform the others what’s going on ok ?’’Yennefer said.  
‘’Yes also please tell Eskel and Lambert to come here we’re going to need them’’.  
Yennefer left for the academy , then Geralt turned his gaze to the commander   
‘’Tell me commander does this city has a regular army?’’  
‘’No but there are people who could help, since the end of the war many warriors had come to start a new life here ‘’  
‘’Like?’’   
‘’Elven ex scoia’tael soldiers living at the elven district ,there are some dwarves warriors acting as bodyguards for the merchants and an order of veteran knights who are calling themselves Brotherhood of the sword ‘’  
‘’Good gather them all here and muster every man or lad capable of holding a sword ,handle a bow, wielding a pitchfork, a pickaxe or any kind of weapon muster them and get them ready for battle by sunset’’.  
‘’I will witcher.’’ And he left he issued some orders to his men and they all left through the streets. Eskel and Lambert arrived at the wall moments later   
‘’Wolf what’s going on ?’’Eskel said   
‘’Come up here see for yourselves’’Ciri said   
‘’Oho ‘’Lambert said ‘’that is quite a large army ‘’  
‘’Hm Eskel said ,’’and take a look at their banners too ,I imagine that you have a plan right?’’   
‘’We will try to stop them here ,us the city guards and some warriors the commander left to gather them and any man who can fight they all will be here later so we need to prepare Lambert can you bring some of your babies here we ought to welcome our visitors you know what I mean right?’’  
‘’I know ‘’ Lambert said smiling ‘I’m going to the lab see you all later’’  
‘’Good me and Eskel will go and check the fortification of the city ’’Geralt looked Ciri she seemed lost in her thoughts ‘’Ciri are you alright?’’  
Ciri looked Geralt ‘’Yes I am I feel a little nervous but I’m ok ‘’  
He smiled at her ‘’ don’t worry everything will be fine , time to go Eskel let’s go Ciri stay here and help the commander ‘’Ciri nodded and Geralt with Eskel left .

Meanwhile back to the academy   
Philippa was furious she was pacing from side to side in her office.  
‘’What? Mage hunters and old Redanian soldiers are you sure about that?’’  
‘’Yes Philippa I saw the banners with my own eyes ‘’Yennefer said   
‘’What are we going to do?’’ said Keira   
‘’Maybe we should go ‘’said a young sorceress called Marion   
‘’To go where? This is our home , I’ve tried very hard to convice Dijsktra to help me rebuilt this academy and now what? Are you truly hope that I’ll leave because of some pricks ?if you want to leave Marion go, no one will get on your way but as for me I’m not leaving this place’’  
‘’Then we must ask for help ‘’said Marion   
‘’Realy? And who will come ? Temerians ? Skelligers? Sadly we are not that lucky in friendships and alliances Marion’’  
‘’Dijkstra will help if you…’’Marion said   
‘’Dijkstra?’’ Philppa cut her off ‘’Don’t count on his help he is too busy with matters of state we are on our own Marion yes I know that the witchers and the warriors will try to stop the huntres and the ex Redanian soldiers but if they fail we need to deal with them alone my decision is final I’m not leaving the academy ‘’  
‘’Me neither Geralt and Ciri are out there trying to protect the people and us I’m not going to leave them ‘’said Yennefer .  
‘’I’m not leaving either ‘’Triss said ,Keira ,and the other sorceresses agreed   
‘’Good I’m glad that we all are in the same page ‘’Philppa said .  
And with those words she stood in front of the window looking at the city dusk was on the way.

Meanwhile outside the city walls   
‘’Dusk had come and the gates are still closed ‘’Reighnhart said ‘’it seems that these fools decided to fight as Istredd told us ‘’  
‘’You’re right I think it’s time to withdraw and tomorrow come dawn people in this town will experience real horror ‘’Menge said and continued ‘’Come on lads move out we will be back tomorrow if those fools think that they can repel our combined forces they are terribly mistaken ‘’ .  
With those words the hunters and Reighnart’s men left through the forest .

‘’Look’’ said a soldier ‘’they’re leaving ‘’.  
‘’Don’t keep your hopes up boy ‘’Geralt said they will be back . Commander bring oil to the walls , get the civilians to gather water and open the armory we need to give weapons to those who will defend the city with us’’  
‘’ I’m on it Master witcher , hey you ‘’said the commander to a group of guards ‘’come with me you ‘ve heard the man there is no time to waste come ‘’  
As the commander was drifting away Geralt saw the elves coming towards the wall ,the dwarves were right behind them and after a while the veteran knights of the Brotherhood had arrived near the wall.

Menge and Reighnhart entered the tent Olivia and Istredd were looking at some documents and a map. Istredd saw the two men   
‘’Well ?’’  
‘’Those fools decide to fight it seems that they’re not a bunch of cowards’’Menge said   
‘’ I see but don’t bother with that I’ve told you that this would might happen that’s why me and Olivia helped your workers with a little of our magic your siege machines are ready come with me ‘’  
They’ve walked for a while and they’ve reached a clearing .  
‘’Behold ‘’Istredd said ‘’ two battering rams to smash the city gate ,and four catapults to break the walls and their moral let your men to rest for a while and then march again go to the city destroy their resistance kill them all then I’ll give you new orders regarding the siege of Thanedd follow my lead and Triss ,Philippa and Yennefer will be in our hands in no time , then we will take them to the dungeons ‘’  
‘’And then?’’ said Menge   
‘’Do what you will with Merigold and Eilhart I don’t care about them as for my dear Yennefer I will start with her reformation with no delay and when all is set and done I’ll take her home. And then me and you will go on our separate ways’’.  
‘’Fine come Menge ‘’said Reighnhart and they left .istredd looked at Olivia   
‘’ You should go too Olivia get some rest ‘’Olivia nodded and left .  
And with these words he started walking towards the edge of the forest ,he walked until he saw the town he looked around and he fixed his gaze to the city he smiled with malice after a while he left and walked back in the woods’’ there’s no hope for you’’ he thought ‘’you’ll all going to die’’ 

Meanwhile back in the city .  
Geralt was in the wall along with the rest of the witchers and the commander talking and discussing about the details of the city’s defense   
‘’Come withers ‘’said the commander ‘’get some rest I’ll leave some men guarding the wall if the need arises they’ll ring the bells.’’  
‘’Fine’’ said Geralt ‘’Let’s go we need to find a place to sit a while ‘’

Two hours later in the Hunters and ex Redanians camp men were getting ready to march  
‘’Come on lads get up, move out ,we have a city to take over once we’re inside do what you will with the civilians but don’t move towards Thanedd . Istredd will give us new orders regarding the place ‘’Menge said .Reighnhart did the same with his men soon they were ready and they began marching .

Geralt couldn’t rest he was anxious ,nervous he got up and he walked towards the wall he climbed the stairs he stood at the battlements looking at the field outside the town soon the enemy made its appearance ,the bells started ringing again.  
‘  
’The board is set ‘’Geralt thought ‘’the pieces are moving’’.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fought ,they won but victory brings loss too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont own any of the characters i do this only for fun and nothing more  
English is not my native language so if you find any mistakes in grammar or dictionary take it easy on me :)

Chapter 5 

The hunters along the ex Redanian soldiers stood in the field near the city walls Menge drove his horse in front of his men Reighnhart did the same .  
‘’Behold the city men ‘’Reighnhart said ‘’your gold mine remember what I’ve told you do what you will with the city but don’t move towards the academy now let’s show to those bastards in the city who we are ‘’  
‘’Well said Reighnhart’’ said Menge’’lads victory is in our grasp let’s show them pain ,death because on this day the land will be stained by the blood of the men and women of Gors Velen .With these words the Hunters roared the ex Redanians did the same.  
Geralt was standing in the wall with the commander and the rest of the witchers along with Ciri they all were watching the field   
‘’Commander is everyone ready?’’ asked Geralt   
‘’Yes witcher we ‘re ready ‘’  
‘’Good Lambert did you make the bombs that I’ve asked ?’’  
‘’Yes wolf firebombs to burn them and gas bombs to choke them to death ‘’  
Eskel was lost in his thoughts Geralt saw that   
‘’Eskel ?are you alright?’’  
‘’Wolf there is no point that we can do in front of this vicious hate it is clear that these men is here for only one purpose to destroy all of us look at the army wolf their faces ,they are frightened and it’s natural we are too few against many’’  
‘’There is always a point Eskel and hope we have better chances to try and defend the the city than abandon the people to get tortured and die on their knees begging for their lives’’   
‘’Geralt there is nothing to hope for we all going to die ‘’  
‘’Then so be it if this is going to be our end we will give an end worth of memory’’  
Eskel stayed silent   
‘’ Yennefer ,decided to stay because of me and Ciri but apart from that she stayed beacause she believes in us, Triss believes in us too along with the other sorceresses the civilians in this town believes in us and those who about to defend the city believes in us I’m not planning to let anyone down ‘’  
Then Geralt turned and looked at the commander and the rest of the army ‘’I need to do something ‘’he thought ‘’Eskel is right they are scared I need to do something ‘’.  
‘’Warriors of Gors Velen he said with raging voice ‘’I’m Geralt of Rivia . these two men beside me are Eskel and Lambert my brothers and this young lady is Ciri my daughter ,we are witchers ,they say that witchers are heartless beasts that we are stripped from emotions that we are empty inside . They’re wrong my friends we feel all the things you can feel we can feel ,love ,pain ,fear . Yes fear I feel the same fear that you feel inside of you now but my rage is bigger because uninvited men came to your door step to pillage your city steal your properties ,rape your women take your children as slaves’’ .and he continued.  
‘’Don’t show them mercy because none of them will show mercy to you . We will going to make them regret the time that they marched their armies to your land and dared to threat innocent people and our beloved ones are you going to let them have their way with you?’’  
‘’NO’’ they shouted   
‘’Are you with me?’’ Geralt said   
And they all roared with passion   
‘’Show me your passion then, man the walls ‘’  
And then the archers and some warriors climbed up the battlements and stood there Geralt stood in the middle and he unsheathed his new sword Requiem.  
Menge raised his hand he smiled and he quickly putted his hand down.  
‘’Catapults ‘’he shouted and the first boulder was fired towards the walls .  
Meanwhile in the academy   
Nervousness made everyone silent until Yennefer broke the silence  
‘’I can’t stand it Geralt and Ciri are out there and instead being with them I’m hiding like a little girl ‘’  
‘’The hunters are here for us try to understand my reasons behind my decision to forbid you and the others to venture outside the academy ‘’Philippa said and she continued ‘’they are vicious and cruel and their torturing methods are twisted do you remember what they’ve done to you Triss?’’  
Triss looked at her hand the scars were still visible she fell silent  
‘’Philippa ‘’said Yennefer’’ if there is not a way to be with our loved ones at least let us watch the course of the battle ‘’  
‘’I could grant you that but I’m afraid that you’ll escape to run to Geralt and Ciri so…’’  
‘’I promise you that I’ll not try escape I may have a rebellious nature but trust me I’m not going to try anything stupid’’  
‘’Very well then ‘’Philippa said ‘’you may go to the roof of the academy ‘’  
‘’Thank you Phillipa ‘’Yennefer said she got up with Triss and Keira together they climbed the stairs to the roof .  
Back in the city  
Geralt saw the first boulder launched by the catapult   
‘’Get down ‘’he shouted ‘’everyone take cover ‘’  
The first boulder missed It’s target and it fell close to the wall , the second fell in to the wall with a great impact Geralt felt the wall’s shaking .  
‘’Throw more boulders destroy them men, fire at will’’ Menge shouted   
The bombarding last for some time many of the boulders fell in to the city destroying houses and injuring people   
‘’Enough ‘’Menge said ‘’Reighnhart send your men to attack the wall ‘’Reighnhart nodded   
‘’Attack men kill them all leave none alive ‘’Reignhart said   
The ex Redanians soldiers roared and attacked , Menge’s men did the same thing .  
‘’They’re charging towards us’’ someone shouted   
Geralt got up and he said  
‘’Archers rain arrows on them’’ the archers took aim and released their arrows .  
A rain of arrows fell in to the invading army many arrows found target, men started falling down howling from pain.   
‘’Again ‘’Geralt said ‘’send them all to the very depths of the abyss’’ The archers took aim and fired again the result was the same .  
‘’Geralt ‘’Ciri shouted they’ve placed ladders to the walls then Geralt turned in to the warriors .  
‘ ’Raise your weapons and get ready ,uninvited men are knocking your door let’s go to greet them’’ they all roared in total unison.   
The first hunter that tried to set foot in the battlements was decapitated by Geralt soon the the battlements turned in to a battlefield .The witchers and the warriors of Gors Velen fell in to the invading army like wild fire the battle was brutal.  
‘’Hold them don’t let them through ‘’ Geralt shouted then he turned to Lambert ‘’burn them alive throw them some of your bombs outside of the wall cut off their climbing ’’.  
Lambert throwed the bombs , the bombs fell in to the invaders outside the walls they started running and screaming and died horribly those who survived the bomb retreated ,but soon they’ve started climbing the ladders again.  
Reighnhart cursed under his breath when he saw his men burning   
Menge was stunned after a while he spoke ‘’Damned Witchers and their tricks ,men start moving the battering ram we are going to tear the gate down’’

‘’Geralt ‘’Ciri said they’re moving the battering ram   
‘’Eskel burn them ‘’Geralt said don’t let them come near the gate’’  
‘’I’m on it Wolf’’Eskel said .  
The battle now became more fiery the battlements were a mess the floor was slippery from blood and, in the right time Eskel threw a fire bomb to the battering ram burning the siege machine and killing it’s operators in the process. And then Geralt saw a glimmer of hope in the destruction of the siege machine .  
‘’Damn our siege machine is down our men is dead this is not a walk in the park battle this is a massacre we are losing ‘’Reighnhart said   
‘’Control yourself Reighnhart we still have the upper hand ‘’  
‘’Istredd told us that this will be easy and all I see ….’’  
‘’It’s too late to turn back we are together in this ‘’Menge cut him off’’ You used to be a general right? there isn’t an easy battle you fool, look over there do you see the tower in the distance? This is our goal and now that we are so close to grab Merigold and Eilhart you’re going to step back?’’  
Reighnhart stood silent   
‘’Now ‘’ said Menge ‘’let’s resume the bombarding it’s time to break them for good this time’’.   
‘’Are you crazy , my men is out there fighting ‘’Reighnhart said   
‘’Mine too, let me be blunt with you Reighnhart I don’t give a shit about your men or mine I only care for my goal do you understand that? Besides that, they knew about the hazards of war. They knew that being in war might bring death to them ‘’  
‘’Yes that’s true but there is one thing to die from the enemy and another to die from your own commander’’ Reighnhart said .  
‘’Enough with your philosophical crap’’Menge said and continued ‘’Ready the catapults’’  
Reighnhart snapped filled with rage turned in to Menge ‘’Listen to me you cunt I value the lives of my men If you want to fire your catapults do it but first I’ll withdraw my men, you useless shit who the hell are you ?how dare you giving orders to me?’’  
Meanwhile back to the roof of the academy   
Yennefer was looking from the top of the tower scanning the city ,she putted her fist close to her mouth and whispered an incantation the opened her fist and a black kestrel flew across the sky she closed her eyes and remained silent.  
‘’ There ‘’she said ‘’I see the battle’’  
‘’Do you see the guys and Ciri?’’Triss asked  
‘’Yes they are fighting , the battle it’s brutal our army is resisting the attackers hard I’m going to send the kestrel a little further beyond the wall ‘’she remained silent for a while ‘’Hm two men are arguing ‘’  
‘’About what?’’Keira said   
‘’I’m not sure one of them is pointing the catapults’’  
‘’Do you think that they’re planning to use them?’’ Keira asked  
Before Yennefer’s answer ,Philippa came to the roof as well.  
‘’I knew that you would not be able to resist the urge to do something even spying’’Philppa said and continued ,’’no ladies don’t get me wrong despite the fact that I’ve told you not to meddlein anything you inspired me’’   
‘’What are you going to do ?’’ Triss asked   
‘’I’m going to change the weather ,I’m going to pour rain over them this will turn the fields outside the town in to sticky mud and I’m going to cast a spell of fog to restrict their visibility ,Ladies step inside the academy things are about to get nasty ‘’  
Philippa stood alone in the roof ,she started whispering a spell she finished it and then she whisper it again sky started becoming cloudy soon she felt the first drop of rain then the rain became stronger she raised her head facing the sky she smiled then she started whispering another spell.  
Meanwhile back to the camp of Menge and Reighnhart  
Menge was furious by Reighnhart’s words ,he turned to answer to Reignhart’s provocations then he felt the drops of the rain then he saw the white, thick mist covering the field outside the city .  
‘’Sorcery ‘’he said ‘’First the witchers now those vile sorceresses are toying with us ‘’  
The field in front of the city has turned to a lake of mud and visibility was impossible   
A soldier emerged from the fog ,he was covered in blood and mud he went close to the two men Menge looked at him.   
‘’Report ‘’he said   
‘’ My lords we are losing , they’ve decimated us ,our men can’t fight any longer’’  
Reighnhart turned to one of his officers ‘’sound the retreat now’’  
Menge was silent   
‘’Don’t think too much about it live and fight another day there will be no revenge for you if you die here today Menge and if we stay here we all going to die’’  
‘’I hate to say it but you’re right sound the retreat and when we will be back at the camp me and you will have a serious conversation with Istredd’’  
The sound of the horn was heard and the attackers started retreat to the woods soon the rain stopped and the fog disappeared .  
‘’Look ‘’someone yelled ’’they’re leaving ‘’  
‘’Victory’’ some soldiers shouted ‘’we won’’  
‘’Yes ‘’Geralt said ’’we won but don’t keep your guard down they’ll be back, now send the wounded to the infirmary and burn the dead ‘’then he continued ‘’ Remember this day ,because people in the future will be looking back to this day and will say ,that in this day humans, elves, and dwarves stood together and fought for a common purpose as equals. And let this day to be the start of equality and respect because although we all look different from outside we all are the same .It doesn’t matter that he has pointy ears or he is short in height we are all equal’’  
They all shouted in unison ,then Geralt saw humans , elves , dwarves hugging each other and exchanging words of respect. He sat in a boulder feeling tired Ciri approached him and gave him a cup of water he took the cup he smiled at her and drank from it   
‘’Come ‘’Ciri said ‘’let’s go to the academy I’m sure that Yennefer will be anxious to see us ‘’  
‘’Sure I’m anxious to see her too ‘’  
‘’Wolf ‘’ Eskel said and he continued ‘’Forgive me for the the things that I’ve said before the the battle   
‘’There is nothing to forgive Eskel come let’s go to the academy ‘’  
And they all started walking towards the academy 

Meanwhile back in Istredd’s camp   
Menge and Reighnhart came back with the reaming army and both went straight to Istredd’s tent both were furious they’ve entered the tent   
‘’Well ?’’  
‘’Well what? We lost your plan was a failure just like the first one ‘’Menge said   
‘’Calm down Mister Menge tell me what happened ?  
‘’The inexperienced lads as you called them fought like rabid dogs, they fell on us like demons from hell ‘’  
‘’It’s not my fault that your armies proved useless ‘’  
‘’You are the useless Istredd we followed every order that you gave us without question’’Reighnhart said and continued ‘’First you forced us to take that woman Olivia with us because of her powers in necromancy she failed ,then you told us to take the city by force that plan failed and now tell us Istredd what are you going to ask us to do ?’’  
‘’I don’t take personal attacks very kind Reighnhart but I’ll let it slide this time ‘’Istredd said ‘’Luckily for you I have another plan ‘’  
‘’No I’m not going to listen to you ‘’Reighnhart said   
‘’Stop interrupting me Mister Reighnhart or you will suffer, now where was I oh yes listen to me now send your men again to attack the city ,I don’t care how many are they I only want to keep the witchers and the army occupied and we are going to teleport ourselves in to the academy ,in there I’ll cast a very powerful spell that will knock the sorceresses out .don’t worry I’ll shield you and them we will take the persons we want and we are going to teleport again in Udvik in Kaer Varn ‘’  
‘’And you’re telling us about this now ? you could have done it from the start’’Menge said   
‘’I needed to be prepared for this ,this is not an ordinary spell ‘’  
‘’Fine but if we fail again I’ll….’’ Reighnhart said   
‘’If we fail that will be the end of us because we all going to die there’’ Istredd said  
Meanwhile back in the city   
Yennefer saw Geralt entering the academy she ran close to him she hugged him and kissed him the she hugged Ciri .  
‘’You both are ok I feel relieved come you need to rest ‘’Yennefer said.  
‘’We can’t rest at least not for now we need to go back ‘’Geralt said   
‘’I understand this ,at least take something to eat please ‘’she gave them some food ‘’take care your selves out there and come back to me soon both of you ‘’  
Geralt hugged her and he kissed her   
‘’I love you ,soon I’ll be close to you ‘’he said   
‘’I love you too’’ she said ‘’don’t keep me waiting ‘’.  
‘’See you soon mother ‘’said Ciri and she hugged Yennefer tight .  
Suddenly the bells started ringing again ,they started running towards the walls ,when Geralt climbed the stairs and looked at the field outside of the town he saw nothing but a few men standing there ‘’that’s strange’’ he thought .  
‘’Lads ‘’said the commander ‘’Get ready, archers on your places’’  
The exhausted army of the hunters and ex Redanian soldiers charged towards the city ,the archers from the city took aim and they’ve shot their arrows soon most of them were dead.

Meanwhile back to the academy   
They all felt a strong magical aura coming from the main hall and they a portal and three men and woman emerged from it .Istredd looked around and when he saw Yennefer ,he smiled   
‘’Yenna my dear It’s so good to see you ‘’  
Yennefer was in shock   
‘’Istredd?’’ she said ‘’what are you doing here?’’  
He stood silent   
‘’ I don’t know why did you even bothered to ask him Yennefer it is obvious that he is behind all those things the wraiths, and the attacks right Istredd ? ‘’ Philippa said .  
‘’Yes I was behind of all these things ‘’Istredd admitted .  
‘’Why ?’’ Yennefer asked   
‘’Well you see…’’ Istredd started to say but a raging Philippa cut him off   
‘’ I don’t care about reasons you piece of shit and that’s the end of the line for you and your lackeys you all going to die now ‘’Philippa said  
‘’Well in that case ‘’Istredd said and then he unleashed the spell all the sorceresses fell down senseless .  
‘’Quick ‘’he said take Meigold ,Eilhart and Yennefer and let’s go ‘’  
‘’What about the others ?’’ Menge said   
‘’We don’t have time for them we need to go before the witchers come back ‘’  
He opened the portal again and they disappeared on it .

Back to the city   
Most of the attacking army was dead and the rest of them were captured   
‘’Take them ‘’said the commander ‘’put them in chains ‘’  
‘’Commander ‘’Geralt said ‘’we need to go back to the academy to inform them about the outcome of the battle ‘’  
‘’Sure go ahead witcher I can handle the situation in here’’the commander said  
Geralt, Ciri, Lambert and Eskel walked towards the academy   
‘’It’s over ‘’Lambert said   
‘’What are you going to do now Wolf ?’’ Eskel asked   
‘’I’m going to take Yennefer far away from here and along with Ciri we will go home,if things will go as I’ve planned them then I some weeks or a month you both will receive invitations ‘’  
‘’You rascal ‘’Lambert said ‘’are you planning to ask her to marry you?’’  
‘’Yes I do ‘’Geralt answered   
‘’This is great ‘’Eskel said   
‘’Does that means that no more adventures for you?’’Lambert said   
‘’Yes no more traveling for work ,only for relaxation and pleasure and no more fighting for me as well’’Geralt said.   
They laughed with joy and they kept walking through the bridge to the academy ,they stopped before entering the main hall   
‘’Something is wrong ‘’said Ciri ‘’It’s too quiet’’  
‘’Draw your swords and be careful ‘’Geralt said and he opened the door to the main hall .


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through desperation ,comes hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont own any of the characters i do this only for fun and nothing more.  
English is not my native language so if you find any mistakes in grammar or dictionary take it easy on me

Chapter 6.

When they opened the door they met with a sight that made them froze in the spot ,the academy was a mess , full with unconscious people and there were burning markings on the floor.  
‘’What happened here?’’ said Ciri   
Geralt was silent ,Ciri turned to him she saw desperation in his gaze  
‘’Geralt?’’  
He moved around the place looking lost.He suddenly heard Lambert shouting and he ran along the others to the direction of Lambert’s voice.  
‘’Keira ,guys I found Keira ,she’s alive Keira can you hear me ?open your eyes please my love ,Geralt ,Eskel and you Ciri help to get her in her room’’  
They all helped Lambert and then Geralt left in a hury looking everywhere for Yennefer he strormed in to her room and he found that the room was empty Yennefer’s clothes and things were there then he ran in to Philippa’s office it was empty too. The only thing that he did was to place his palms in to his face .  
‘’Wolf ‘’Eskel shouted   
Hearing Eskel’s voice he went out from the office ,he saw Eskel   
‘’Triss is missing Wolf ,she disappeared did you find Yennefer?’’  
Geralt shook his head   
‘’Philippa ‘s missing too ‘’Ciri said and asked with hesitation in her voice ‘’Yennefer did you..’’  
‘’No ‘’Geralt said .’’They disappeared ,just the three of them, and no none can tell us what happened we need to wait for….’’ He stopped and he turned his head   
‘’Geralt?’’ said Ciri   
‘’Listen’’ he said ,they heard a faint voice of a woman ,they all ran towards the woman .  
‘’Help’’ the woman said   
‘’Marion ?’’ Eskel said what happened in here where is Triss,Yennefer and Philippa?’’  
‘’I don’t know ‘’Marion said ‘’I need water ,give me some water’’  
‘’I’m on it ‘’Ciri said   
Moments later Marion drank the water and she placed her hands to her head.  
‘’So, can you please tell us what happened in here?’’ Geralt said   
‘’Yes ‘’said Marion and continued  
‘’We were all here during the second attack in the city ,suddenly we felt a strong magical aura and out of nowhere we saw a portal ,from that portal three men and a woman emerged .One of them saw Yennefer and he called her Yenna ,  
‘’Yenna ?’’Geralt said ‘  
‘’Yes ,it seemed to me that Yennefer knew that man she was in shock ,she called the man by his name ,she called him Istredd   
‘’Istredd? ‘’Geralt said with cold voice and he clenched his fist.  
‘’Yes then Philippa made threats towards them and he striked us with the spell he caught us by surprise, but before the spell he admitted that he was behind everything .  
‘’What about Triss ?’’Eskel asked   
‘’I don’t know, please I need to lie down a bit I feel weak’’Marion said   
‘’It’s important Marion please ‘’ Eskel continued   
‘’Eskel ‘’Ciri said ‘’Look at her she needs rest don’t put pressure on her ok?’’  
‘’Come Marion I’ll take you to your room ‘’Ciri said   
As Ciri and Marion were drifting away .Eskel turned to Geralt.  
‘’Wolf ‘’Eskel said ‘’What will I do if anything happens to Triss?   
Geralt looked at him and he felt unable to speak   
‘’I’m going to find Lambert maybe Keira is awake too I might learn something from her’’  
Eskel left to go and find Keira ,after a while Ciri returned from Marion’s room.  
‘’Geralt?’’Ciri said   
Geralt was sitting in the floor with his hands placed on his face ‘’It’s my fault Ciri ,I let him live ,it’s my fault he had warned me that he would go at the end of the world to find her, and I let him live’’  
‘’There is no point in thinking of it now, and before you say anything I know ,from Yennefer who that man is and what happened decades ago in that town. Please stop blaming yourself ,what is done is done .You see ,I’ve made a promise to Yennefer before the battle with the wraiths that I will not let anyone or anything to hurt you and her ,and I’m intending to keep that promise so stop thinking of the past and let’s work together to find a way to save Yennefer from that man and to find out what happened to Triss and Philippa’’.Ciri stopped for a moment and the she continued   
‘’ I’m sure that his portal left a trail and maybe one of the sorceresses here might track where his portal landed ‘’.  
‘’Yes, you’re right ,let’s go and find the others ‘’Geralt said   
Both Ciri and Geralt got up and went to find Eskel and Lambert.

Meantime in Undvik

A shady individual was in the forest enjoying the peace and the beauty of the nature picking roots and herbs .Suddenly in the distance he saw a portal three men and one woman emerged from the portal and along with the they were three women who were unconscious he fixed his gaze towards them ,and he looked to the unconscious women ,he wasn’t familiar with the two of them ,but he knew the third one the dark haired one he has seen her before in fact to him their meeting was brief and it felt that it took place in another life. When he along with witcher Geralt and that sorceress fought a strong mage named Vilgefortz in Stygga castle, and though he managed to save Yennefer’s life and gave time to Geralt to regroup, the mage torn him apart and melted him ,until Detlaff saved him ,he also remembered those who were with him and Geralt to this castle who fought and died bravely Milva, Cahir and Angouleme.  
‘’Regis’’a woman’s voice brought him back to reality   
‘’Please keep your voice down Mia i don’t want to draw attention toward us’’  
The woman kneeled and watched the unconscious women and those who were holdind them  
‘’Bastards , rapists ,sadists ‘’she said and bared her fangs   
Regis understood her urge to attack and he hugged her with a swift move   
‘’Shhh relax I know what you went through but this is not the way to do it ,if you attack you might put those women in danger ‘’  
‘’I saw you looking as if you know them’’  
‘’I know only the raven haired woman ‘’  
‘’From where ? is she someone important to you?  
‘’No ,not to me but I know that she is important to a dear friend of mine ‘’  
‘’Who?’’   
‘’Geralt of Rivia ‘’  
‘’Oh now I remember the Witcher , but we can’t stay idle Regis we must do something’’ Mia said   
Regis looked at her eyes and remembered, he found Mia sometime after he left Toussaint he rode through a ruined village burned by bandits as Mia told him later and it was full of dead people peasants in their majority, it was then when he heard a faint moaning and he found a woman no more than twenty two years old ,abused and bleeding to death he tried to help her but conventional medicine was not good enough it was then when he sliced his wrist and offered his blood to the woman causing her to transform .She recovered from her injuries but sometimes she was like a wild animal and it took a lot of time and patience from Regis to calm her wild outbursts ,they started travelling together and in time they fell in love.   
‘’Regis are you listening to me?’’  
‘’Yes we will act my love but only when the time is right ,now follow me ‘’  
Armed men made their appearance from the forest and they took the sorceresses to a carriage   
‘’Come we must hurry ‘’Istredd said ‘’We must put them in chains before they wake up’’  
With those orders they started moving deeper in to the forest .  
Regis and Mia took advantage of the mist and started to follow them and soon they were in the outer wall of a castle Regis sharpened his hearing and he heard someone talking   
‘’Take Merigold and Eilhart to the dungeons ,and put Yennefer to the tower in the upper floor’’Istredd ordered his men .  
Regis climbed the wall and soon he was sitting in the roof of the tower just above Yennefer’s cell soon Mia was next to him they stood still and they waited soon they heard the sound of chains and the closing of the door and footsteps in to the room ,moments later Yennefer opened her eyes.  
She looked around feeling confused and then she felt the weight of the chains to her wrists ‘’Dimeritium’’ she thought ,and she struggled for a while , a noise made her turn her head it was then when she saw Istredd standing near to the door .  
‘’Don’t struggle Yenna the chains are not going to break ‘’  
Yennefer stayed silent looking at Istredd she was feeling dazed but she also felt rage filling her   
‘’Hello again Yenna it’s good to see you although I would prefer to see you under different circumstances ‘’  
‘’You bastard ‘’Yennefer said ‘’Why did you sent the wraiths and the army?’’  
‘’Now now there is no way to talk to an old friend am I right my Yenna?, I’ll answer your question I did what I did for you ,to get you back to my life ,but to be clear with you, I only wanted to use the wraiths to drive you out of the academy it would be easier for me to grab you once you were out of this place ,but you and your fellow sorceresses proved to be clever ,you brought those freaks and that bastard girl to fight for you it was then that I’ve decided to send the army’’.  
‘’Don’t call me your Yenna you piece of shit and don’t talk about Ciri and Geralt that way, you’ll not get away with this’’  
Istredd smiled ‘’I missed you ,your fire , your scent’’ and he moved close to her she looked at her then he kept pacing and continued.  
‘’I never got over the fact that you left me, I ‘ve waited for you to come back because I thought that your leaving was another little game of yours that you will go away for a while and then you ‘ll be back to me but you never came why? ,why did you leave me?’’  
Yennefer looked at him .  
‘’Do you really want me to answer those questions ?’’  
‘’Yes you owe me an explanation’’Istredd said  
‘‘Fine I never came back to you because you were the past ,and I don’t dwell on the past ,and like someone told me once that past is past and is not written in the register and why did I leave you? I left you because I didn’t love you Istredd’’  
‘’But we had something ……’’  
‘’Yes I know ,something without obligations ,something that you suddenly decided to make it permanent ,something that I didn’t wanted ,not with you at least’’Yennefer said .  
‘’You didn’t love me ? , but I was willing to give you all the things that you wanted ,and instead staying with me you chose the Witcher? At least not directly but you did it later right?  
‘’Yes because I loved him back then but I was too stupid to realize it , but I ‘ve realize it later ,and above all he loves me too’’  
‘’How can you love that freak ?he is incapable on having feelings ‘’  
‘’That’s a damn lie that’s a rumor ,a rumor that you’ve used as a weapon to drive him away from me ‘’  
‘’My motives were honest and…’’  
‘’Honest?’’ Yeneffer cut him off ‘’What was honest the fact that you tried to bribe him to go away ,or the fact that you tried to manipulate him with words ? no ,Geralt never told me about the things you’ve talked about with him but I saw those things in his mind’’  
‘’I’m sorry, but I thought that if I could drive this man out of our lives that things will be easier for you ,and you would have stayed with me ,accepting my proposition. You were undecided so I took matters in my own hands , and after the talk that I had with that freak, telling him that we shared my bed I thought that he would leave you  
‘’He didn’t left me, though he could I left him in the process , but destiny brought us together again ‘’Yennefer said and continued ‘’and sharing your bed with me ?,it was a mistake and believe me I felt regret about it many times’’.

Yennefer saw that Istredd was losing his temper   
‘’How can you be with than man Yenna ,he who had hurt you ?’’  
‘’As have I Istredd’’  
‘’Is there… is there a chance to reconsider things between us ?’’Istredd said  
‘’There is nothing between us and it will never be ’’Yennefer replied  
‘’I had a hope that by talking you ,you would be able to see your mistake Yenna ,but it seems to me that you left normality and you’ve embraced madness’’Istredd said and continued ‘’But don’t fret your fate… hmm at least you’re going to live unlike Merigold and Eilhart’’  
‘’What ?’’Yennefer said  
‘’Triss and Philippa are here too they’re down in the dungeons ,you see Yenna I had the plan but I didn’t had the means to set it in motion, then I met people who wanted revenge by those two and we joined forces’’. Istredd said and continued ‘’But enough I’m leaving you for now you need some rest because the next days will be painful and tiresome for you, you can spend the night thinking about Geralt and your precious Ciri ,because when I’m done with you there will be nothing left from them in you’’  
‘’Can I ask you something?’’Yennefer said   
‘’Sure’’Istredd replied   
‘’Do you believe in the gods?’’  
‘’What kind of question is that?’’  
‘’A simple one’’  
‘’You know Yenna that I’m not that religious ‘’  
‘’That’s a shame , because when Geralt finds you ,you’ll need all the divine protection you can get’’   
Istredd smiled ‘’You know I would love to have an encounter with Geralt , but trust me he will not find me, at least not for now ‘’  
With those words Istredd left and locked the door.Yennefer looked around and she whispered ‘’Geralt, I must find a way to warn him ’’  
Mia and Regis heard her whispering words , and the two vampires made their move.

Back to the academy   
Geralt arrived in Keira’s room with Ciri ,Keira was sitting in a chair talking with Eskel and Lambert.  
‘’Greetings Keira I’m glad that you are ok? Geralt said   
‘’Likewise Geralt, Eskel told me what Marion told you, and truth is that I have nothing more to add , I don’t have a clue where Triss and Philippa are.’’  
‘’Then help us Keira , help us to locate Istredd’s portal ‘’Ciri said  
‘’I will help you’’ Keira said ‘’come let’s go to the main hall of the academy it was there when the portal appeared’’  
After sometime they reached the main hall Keira saw the marks on the floor   
‘’Here ‘’ she said ‘’now ,everyone be quiet I need to concentrate’’  
Keira closed her eyes ,she raised her arms and she started whispering an incantation, her face expressions changed she struggled for a while, drops of sweat ran from her forehead and after a few moments she opened her eyes she wiped them and looked at Geralt and the others.  
‘’It can’t be’’ she said ,this is not right ‘’  
‘’What’s going on ?’’ Geralt said   
‘’I can’t locate where his portal landed ,I mean I know that the portal was here but I can’t locate the destination of the portal ,he covered his tracks with magic, strong magic and I can’t break the spell’’  
‘’That means that…’’Ciri said   
‘’That he can be anywhere’’Eskel said   
‘’Damn .that man’’ Geralt shouted .

Back in Undvik   
Smoke thick as a fog filled the room ,Yennefer looked at the fog frightened ‘what’s this?’’she thought .Then out of the fog a woman and a man took shape in front of her.Yennefer was in shock she couldn’t say a word .  
‘’Greetings my lady’’ The man said .  
Yennefer stood silent for a while and then she said ‘’I know you, I remember you from Stygga castle , you’re Geralt’s friend ,you saved my life that day Sir’’  
‘’Please call me Regis and this is Mia ,it’s good to see you again my lady though we meet under unpleasant circumstances again’’  
‘’We’re here to help you’’ Mia said ‘’ First we must get rid of those chains and then we will go and save your friends’’  
‘’Where is Geralt ,lady Yennefer?’’Regis said   
‘’In Gors Velen ,and I’m sure he has no idea where I am’’Yennefer replied and continued ‘’Mr Regis please can you go there and warn Geralt ?’’  
‘’I can’t leave you like that ,Geralt will be furious if I tell him that I had the chance to save you and I left you to warn him ‘’  
‘’Even if you manage to get us out safe and sound those men are crazy they will never stop hunting us ‘’Yennefer said   
‘’I’ stay with her ‘’ Mia said ‘’I’ll protect her ,I will hide in the dark corner on the room ,or I’ll climb again to the roof’’  
Regis hugged Mia and kissed her   
‘’All right then I’m going , stay safe both of you’’   
And he transformed in to fog and left from the barred window .

Back to the academy   
‘’Witcher’’ a voice brought Geralt back to reality   
‘’Commander’’ Geralt said   
‘’I’m sorry to disturb you but I wanted to tell you something ,among the prisoners there is a high rank officer, and I thought that you might wanted to talk to him ‘’  
‘’We ‘re coming ‘’Geralt said and he turned to Ciri and said ‘’That man might know where Istredd took Yennefer and the others’’  
Moments later they walked inside a room ,a man was tied on a chair dirty with mud and he had blood on his face clearly someone had abused him.The man looked at the witchers and Ciri and smiled .  
‘’Well, what’s this ?did you bring the freaks to take a look at me ,like we are in a parade?’’  
‘’Shut your mouth ‘’Ciri said ‘’ we’re going to do some questions ,and for your own good answer them’’  
‘’You’re not scaring me girl I’m not afraid of pain or death ,because my soul is clean ,cleansed by the eternal fire ,so my anwer is this Fuck you freaks’’   
‘’I thought that she told you to shut your mouth you prick ‘’Lambert said and then he used Axii ‘’now talk’’  
The man was dizzy for a while ,then he looked at the witchers  
‘’Yes ‘’he said hypnotized ‘’I’ll talk ‘’  
‘’Who took the sorceresses?’’Geralt asked   
‘’Menge ,Reighnhart,and Istredd’’the man said   
‘’Who are these men? And why they took Yennfer ,Triss,and Philippa ‘’Geralt continued  
‘’For revenge ,Menge is Caleb’s Menge brother ,Merigold killed him some years ago in Novigrad ,Reighnhart is an ex Redanian general he wants revenge from eilhart because she killed king Radovid and Istredd wants Yennefer to brainwash her with magic and potions’’the man answered   
‘’Where did they took them?’’Eskel said   
‘’I don’t know where they are ,they kept the location secret ‘’  
‘’Let’s go ‘’Geralt said ‘’he knows nothing more   
‘’We have learned about those men but we need more information ‘’Ciri said   
‘’Are you done with him ?’’The commander said  
‘’Yes ,thank you commander for letting us speak to him ‘’  
‘’Don’t mention it witcher ‘’  
‘’Come ‘’ Geralt said ‘’Let’s go back maybe Keira found a way to break Istredd’s spell ‘’the others looked at him and all he saw was the disappointment their eyes.

Back in Undvik   
Triss opened her eyes , she was chained to the wall ,she looked around ,a semi dark filthy cell with moldy walls was all she saw ,some meters away she saw Philippa chained to the wall as well   
‘’Philippa’’ Triss said   
Philippa turned her head towards Triss   
‘’Hey Triss ‘’Philippa said   
‘’Where are we ,what is this place?’’Triss asked   
‘’Look Menge our sleepyheads are finally awake ‘’  
Triss looked at them carefully   
‘’Who are you ?‘’she asked   
‘’Oh forgive us , allow us to introduce ourselves my name is John Menge and this is Mark Reighnhart ‘’  
‘’Menge?’’ Triss said   
‘’Yes Caleb’s brother, do you remember him witch? , you killed him in Novigrad some years ago .’’  
‘’Yes ,I remember him ‘’  
‘’Really? Then tell me witch with which hand did you stabbed my brother under his neck ,your right or your left cause I really want to cut it off and make it fish food ,I’ll make you suffer Merigold mark my words ‘’  
‘’And you brought your boyfriend for back up?’’Philippa said in a mocking way  
‘’No witch ‘’Reighnhart said ‘’I’m here because you killed good king Radovid’’  
‘’Oh, now I see ,yes I killed him and I enjoyed it a lot ‘’  
‘’Oh ,you bitch you are going to regret it ,my king pocked out your eyes in Loc Muinne ,I’ll rip you apart ,but I’m not going to kill you, not yet at least ,but I’ll make you beg for your death’’.  
‘’Enough Reighnhart there is no point in torturing them now ,they’re still dazed from the spell ,let’s wait until tomorrow let them recover it will make our revenge sweeter’’Menge said .   
‘’You’re right ,Menge let’s go good night witches ,see you tomorrow ‘’  
They left and they locked the door .  
‘’Philippa?’’ Triss said   
‘’What ?’’  
‘’You are an archmistress of magic can you do something ,or at least send a signal to Rita?’’  
‘’No Triss ,those chains are not letting me to use magic ,and even if I manage to send a signal it’ll be weak ,Rita will not feel it’’  
‘’What are we going to do Phil?’’  
‘’I don’t know Triss maybe we ‘ve reached at the end of our lives ’’and with these words Philippa hanged her head ’’.Tears started running from Triss’s eyes down to her cheeks

Back to the academy   
The witchers and Ciri came in to the main hall ,Keira was there and went quickly close to them as soon as she saw them  
‘’So did you learned anything?’’  
‘’Their names and why they took them ,but not where they are ’’ Lambert said  
‘’I’m sorry ,I wish I could help you more I’ve failed you’’Keira said   
‘’Don’t speak like this you didn’t failed us ‘’Geralt said .   
‘’I wish I could be stronger’’ Keira continued   
‘’Your powers couldn’t dissolve the spell Keira ,but mine can ‘’Margarita said ‘’  
‘’Rita? Can you dissolve the spell?’’Keira said   
‘’Yes,it’s true Istredd reached in great depths in order to use that kind of spell but I can dissolve his spell , locate his portal and locate Yennefer ,Triss, and Philippa, come with me, and bring a personal object form each one of them’.’  
They went in to the main hall Rita stood above the burning marking she raised her hand and started whispering an incantation , moments later she opened her eyes she looked at them   
‘’His portal landed in Undvik , in Skellige’’  
‘’What about Yennefer and the others ?’’  
‘’They’re in Undvik too ,I feel them ,though their signal is weak’’.   
‘’Let’s go ‘’Geralt ‘’there is no time to waste ‘’  
‘’Wait ‘’Margarita said ‘’we are coming with you ,Keira ,Marion go and change in to traveling attire ,in this battle witchers you’re not alone, we will fight with you and together we will save our beloved ones and one more thing we will go there via portals ‘’  
Moments later all were ready .Geralt seethed his swords on his back   
‘’So, are you ready?, Let’s go ‘’he said   
‘’Wait ‘’Lambert said ‘’I assume that you have a plan in your mind right?  
‘’Yes ,I do and it’s a simple plan ‘’Geralt said with cold voice and continued ‘’Kill them, we are going to kill them all’’  
‘’Yes ‘’Ciri hissed   
Eskel and the others nodded satisfied ,the sorceresses opened the portals and they all started walking tpwards the portals  
‘’Soon Istredd you’ll get what you deserve ‘’Geralt thought , and he stepped in to the portal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone gets what they deserve .WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE AND GORE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont own any of the characters i do this only for fun and nothing more enjoy!!!  
English is not my native language so if you find any mistakes in grammar or dictionary take it easy on me :)

Chapter 7  
When Olivia returned from Gors Velen to Kaer Varn she let Menge , Reighnhart and Istredd to tend to their affairs ,and she went to her chamber ,she bathed and lay down to her bed, soon sleep came to her and she dreamt .The dream took her near to her village , she walked through green fields looking at the blossoming flowers and felt the sunshine to her face ,but then the scenery changed ,everything turned red ,she looked up and she saw that the sun was swollen and red like blood this color stained the land and everything turned to dust around her ,then she found herself in a stone court yard fear gripped her, and her fear became even greater when she saw that she was cornered by wolves ,she looked around and she saw shadows ,monstrous figures with fangs and claws ,shades of people who were wielding fire and lightning through their arms, behind the wolves there was a figure of a woman who was wearing a hood ,Olivia couldn’t see anything only the eyes of the woman ,green eyes like an emerald .The woman’s gaze pierced her soul and heart and just before the woman there was a white wolf .The woman pointed to a direction Olivia turned to see and she saw that death was all around her, Menge, Reighnhart, and Istredd were dead with their guts hanging out of their bodies .Then the woman pointed Olivia ,and the wolves attacked ,she woke up gasping for air ,with trembling hand she took a mug she poured water in it and drank it with greed. She got up from her bed and then revelation came to her .

‘’They’re coming ‘’she thought.’’ The witchers are coming ,they know ,we are going to die ,all of us ,she wanted to scream to tell the others to leave the sorceresses alone and leave this place ,to hide in a distant place and never come back but talking to Menge and Reighnhart was pointless, they were blinded by revenge ,and Istredd was hunting a ghost, a shadow of a distance past.

‘’They will not going to believe me ,but at least I must try and warn them ’’ she got up ,she got dressed and she left her room soon she was in front of Istredd’s door she heard Istredd talking with Menge and Reighnhart .  
‘

’So, Correct me if I’m wrong ‘’Menge said ‘’did you just said that there is a chance for Yennefer to die? Or this procedure might leave a permanent damage to her brain?’’

‘’Yes ,but it will not come to this ,Olivia will help me she is an excellent alchemist and I aim to use her talent for the better, at least for now ‘’

‘’What do you mean ?’’ Reighnhart said 

‘’Well gentlemen after I finish with Yennefer ,Olivia will be useless for my plans , so I’m asking you this ,after you deal with Merigold and Eilhart, arrest her ,and kill her’’.  
Olivia was silent and shocked 

‘’We don’t need convincing about that ‘’Menge said and continued ‘’ I never liked her anyway ‘’. Reighnhart nodded too

’Good I’m glad that we agree on it , but do me a favor give her a quick death, don’t torture her, is that clear?’’

‘’Yes ‘’Reighnhart said .

‘’Bastards and come think of it I wanted to warn you ‘’Olivia thought ‘’after all of the things I’ve done for you ,I’ve became a low life scum like you and now you want to kill me ,oh no you bastards I’m not going to sit idle waiting to die I’ll let that privilege to you, because I know what is coming for you’’  
She went to her chamber and she gathered her things ,she went down the stairs and she got out the castle though an underground passage, she walked and she reached the edge of a cliff , in the distance she saw portals opening at the shore of Undvik .

‘’They’re here ‘’she thought ‘’it’s time for me to disappear ‘’she opened a portal and left .  
Geralt was the first to walk out from the portal he looked around , Ciri stood beside him ,though it was spring the weather in Skellige was cold 

‘’Brrr it’s cold ‘’Ciri said ‘’I should have brought thicker clothes with me ‘’

‘’Here ,take my cloak ‘’Geralt said and continued’’ Not many things had changed since the last time we were here’’.  
Memories came back to Geral t , the fight with the wild hunt ,that Ciri entered the tower to stop the white frost ,and above all he remembered the moment that Yennefer asked him to leave everything behind and run together away ,and the joy to her eyes when he agreed to her request.

‘’Wolf ,are you ok ?’’ Eskel said 

‘’Yes ,this place brought memories back to me ‘’Geralt said and continued ‘’Margarita can you still sense Yennefer and the others ?’’

‘’Yes, I can still sense them but their signal is weak ‘’

‘’Can point us the way ?’’Ciri said 

‘’Yes ,we must go this way’’Margarita said 

They all started walking towards the direction that Margarita pointed soon they reached the village of Urskar ,

‘’Rita ?’’Keira said 

‘’Now we must go through the forest ‘’Margarita said 

‘’Can Istredd sense us? , is there a chance for him to know that we are here?’’ Marion said .

‘’I doubt it ‘’Margarita said ‘’I’ve used even stronger magic than him to get us here don’t worry ’’ .

‘’I feel relieved ‘’Marion said .

They kept walking through the forest ,until they’ve reached a clearing ,they stopped ,Margarita looked around and then she collapsed 

‘’Rita’’Keira said and all rushed in unison to aid Margarita to get up

‘’I’m fine,’’Margarita said ‘’using that kind of magic is tiring and I haven’t fully recovered from Istredd’s spell, give me a moment and I’ll be fine ‘’she said .

‘’No , you’re a mess ‘’Marion said .

‘’We can’t stay every passing minute can be crusial’’Eskel said.

‘’Venturing alone, without a clear destination It’s suicide ‘’Ciri said ‘’the forest is vast ,we need to give time to Rita to recover , I know how you feel, let me remind you that Yennefer is there too .’’

‘’Then don’t bother the lady anymore ‘’a voice said ,a voice familiar to Geralt ,he turned his head and he saw his old friend. 

‘’Regis?’’

‘’Greetings my friend ,it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other ‘’Then Regis turned to Ciri ‘’Greetings to you my lady ,it’s so nice to see you again’’.

‘’What are you doing here?’’Geralt said 

‘’I was on my way to Gors Velen to find you, on Yennefer’s behest ‘’ 

‘’Did you see her ? ,did you talk to her?, is she alright? ’’Ciri said’’

‘’In fact I did, she is alright at least for now ,and before you ask me why I didn’t save her ,I tried but she refused and she claimed that those men that are holding her and her friends, are delusional and that they will never stop hunting them.

‘’Her friends?’’Eskel said 

‘’Yes, a red haired woman and one with a blind fold ,I believe their names are Triss and Philippa’’

‘’Where are they?’’ Geralt said 

‘’In a fortress just outside of the forest ,don’t worry Geralt I’ll take you there ,but to ease your worries let me inform you that your beloved ones are not alone ,my wife stayed behind to protect Yennefer and the others ,and trust me Mia has zero tolerance for those who like to abuse the weak and the unable ‘’

‘’Your wife?’’Ciri said 

‘’Yes, i’ll tell you about it ,when we have some time ‘’Regis said smiling and continued ‘’as for now ,come my friends we must move fast we have a long way ahead of us ,and at the end of our journey you must have strength to fight ,because those men are not alone they have some armed men to their disposal’’ 

‘’How many?’’Ciri asked 

‘’A hundred maybe more’’Regis answered 

‘’It doesn’t matter how many they are or how many more they can bring ,those men are dead they just don’t know it yet’’Geralt said ,he was furious .

‘’Careful ,my friend ‘’Regis said ‘’don’t let rage blind your judgment ,don’t underestimate them, me and you underestimated Vilgefortz in the past. I don’t think that I need to remind you what happened to you in Thanned and what happened to me in Strygga castle’’

Geralt stayed silent 

‘’I know it’s hard not to feel rage ,but you got to try for Yennefer and those who are here with you, let’s work together and do things differently this time’’.

‘’You’re right Regis ‘’Geralt said ‘’but I’m worried for Yennefer’’

‘’I know that you are ,but what Yennefer will do if you die Geralt? What will I do?’’Ciri said 

‘’Now, if everyone is ready we should go’’ Regis said and walked in front of them,Geralt and the others started to follow him

Meanwhile in Kaer Varn

Two guards were outside Philippa’s and Triss’s cell 

‘’I’m bored ‘’one of them said 

‘’Yeah, I know guard duty is dull ,but what can we do?’’

‘’You know something Marv? I would love to have some excitement ‘’

‘’What do you mean ?’’

‘’To have some fun with the sorceresses’’

‘’Are you crazy Gundar?’’

‘’Yeah, think about it to have some fun with the raven haired sorceress and her friends ‘’

‘’The raven haired sorceress is out of our reach Gundar, besides only Istredd has the key to her cell’’

‘’Yes, but as for the other two I don’t think that Menge and Reighnhart will be mad if we have some fun with them ,well what say you? Shall we go inside to them ?’’  
‘’Truth is that I ‘ve never been with a sorceress ‘’Marv said ‘’Let’s go inside ‘’

They opened the door and they walked inside the cell ,Triss heard the footsteps and raised her head but in the darkness she couldn’t see a thing ,the two men lit some torches in the room .

‘’Who the hell are you? What do you want? ’’ Triss asked 

‘’It doesn’t matter who we are witch ,as for what we want you and your friend will find out soon’’Gundar said and continued ‘’Look at them Marv aren’t they beautiful ?even now that they’re in chains ‘’and with these words he removed his belt from his waist .

‘’Stay away from us ‘’Philippa said with a weak voice 

‘’Shut your mouth witch ,relax you’re going to love it‘’Marv said and continued’’Wait Gundar I need to remove my belt too ’’and he moved near the door.

‘’Well, hurry up Marv ‘’

‘’Stay away from us ‘’Triss shouted ‘’Don’t come near us ‘’

Gundar laughed ‘’do you hear that Marv? the bitch thinks that she can order us ‘’

Then Gundar heard a faint moan he looked back and he saw his friend ,Marv was walking towards him ,Gundar looked closer and he saw that Marv was bleeding from a hole to his chest Marv fell down .A woman’s laugh filled the cell Gundar looked around and then he looked at his belt he wanted to run to grab his sword ,but instead of that he drew a dagger from his tunic

‘’Show yourself ‘’He said ‘’I’m not afraid of you’’

‘’You should be ‘’Mia said and made her appearance from the darkness 

‘’Oh you bitch ,you’re going to pay for what you did to my friend’’

Mia smiled ‘’Really? we shall see about that ,before the end you’ll beg for mercy’’

‘’Never ‘’Gundar said 

Then she looked at him straight to the eyes ,Gundar felt weird for a moment , then he realized that the hand that was holding the dagger was moving he saw the pointy edge of the dagger, it was turned to the direction of his lower jaw he tried to stop it by putting his other hand but it was pointless ,he struggled in vain , he looked at Mia ,she was smiling wide and her fangs were visible .

‘’No…. no please ,please I’m sorry, I don’t want to die ‘’Gundar said but his words fell on deaf ears, he first felt the cold tip of the knife under his jaw and then he felt the sinking of the blade under his jaw ,he opened his mouth to scream but only blood came out ,he fell down he struggled a little and the he died .  
Mia walked over his bloody corpse and looked the two women .

‘’Don’t be afraid my ladies, I’m not going to hurt you’’Mia said 

‘’Who… what are you?’’Triss said she tried to sound calm but she was scared 

‘’My name is Mia ,and I’m a vampire’’.Mia said and continued ‘’as I said you don’t need to be afraid of me I’m not going to hurt you’’.

‘’Where are we?’’Philippa said 

‘’In Skellige ,me and my husband followed you from the forest ‘’Mia said 

‘’Your husband ?,is he here?’’Philippa asked 

‘’No,He left for Gors Velen ,Lady Yennefer asked him to go there to warn Witcher Geralt ‘’

‘’Yennefe r is imprisoned here too?’’Triss said 

‘’Yes, that mage has imprisoned her in a tower ‘’

‘’Well, it seems that there is a hope after all Philippa’’Triss said 

‘’I see that ,but I don’t keep my hopes high Triss’’Philippa said 

‘’Why not? Think of it ,if Mia’s husband can warn Geralt fast enough he and the rest of the witchers ,will come here ‘’Triss said 

‘’It was a pleasure my ladies but I need to go to lady Yennefer but first I need to hide the bodies ‘’Mia said .

‘’Wait ‘’Philippa said ‘’can you free us from those chains?

‘’In fact I can but I can’t free you now , you might put your lives in danger ‘’Mia said 

‘’But what if someone comes in to hurt us ?‘’Triss said   
Mia looked at them and smiled ‘’You can start by calling my name, If someone comes to hurt you ,then that someone will die like those two ,When the time is right I’ll free you ,you have my word .and with those words Mia dragged the bodies away and left.

Meanwhile in the forest in Undvik

Regis was leading Geralt and the others through the forest suddenly Ciri approached Geralt 

‘’Geralt ,look ‘’

‘’Torches , some men are coming through the forest ‘’Geralt said and continued ‘’Everyone stop’’

‘’What’s wrong wolf?’’ Eskel said then he saw the lights from the forest ‘’Do you think that they might be men from Kaer Varn?’’

‘’There is only one way to find out ‘’Geralt said ‘’Lambert ,Ciri come here stand with me and Eskel ,the rest of you hide ,if the need arises you will attack them from cover ‘’

‘’Are you sure that this plan will work ?Lambert said 

‘’There is no time to talk about it now ‘’Geralt said 

They stood together side by side in a clearing ,they drew their swords and waited patiently, the sorceresses along with Regis were hidden ready to attack the men who were coming from the forest .Geralt closed his eyes sharpening his senses ,he heard the footsteps ,the whispering words of the men ,and the slight clanking of their gear ,Geralt gripped the hilt of his sword tighter and raised it in front of him .The noises from the forest became louder to his ears he opened his eyes and waited .Then the first of them made his appearance to the clearing ,Geralt looked at him closely and the man did the same ,he was in disbelief for a moment then the man said .

‘’Geralt?’’ 

‘’Hjalmar?’’

‘’What are you doing here?’’Hjalmar asked

‘’I bet that he is hunting a monster ‘’a woman said and stood next to Hjalmar ,that woman was Cerys queen of Skellige .  
Geralt bowed his head a little out of respect and said 

‘’You’re right my queen we are hunting some monsters but they’re not ordinary ,but monsters of the human kind’’Geralt said

‘’Meaning?’’Cerys said 

‘’Some men kidnapped Yennefer and some of our friends and brought them here in Undvik’’Ciri said .

‘’And where are you heading ?’’Cerys said 

‘’In a fortress called Kaer Varn ‘’Geralt answered 

Cerys looked at Hjalmar 

‘’Well,that is an unexpected coincidence ,you see Geralt we are going to Kaer Varn too’’Cerys said.

‘’What for?’’Geralt asked 

‘’Remember the Vildkaarls Geralt?’’Hjalmar said.

‘’Yes ,I remember them’’Geralt answered 

‘’Well we had our suspicions that their transformation during the feast in to bears wasn’t an accident ,but our late father urged Cerys not to investigate ,because we needed all the clans united against the black ones ,we heard his advice not because he said so but also we hadn’t any prove regarding their involvement to this .a month later the exiled son of king Bran came back to Skellige planning to start a revolt against my sister and my family with their help ,they began their revolt by attacking coastal villages and trading caravans in one of those occasions we ‘ve set an ambush we beat them and that exiled bastard died ,but those pricks fled Ard Skellig and came here and they took shelter to Kaer Varn,that’s we are here to bring them to justice ‘’.

‘’I see ‘’Geralt said 

‘’Geralt’’Cerys said ‘’since you’re going to the same place as we do why don’t we….’’

Cerys stopped talking and observed the sorceresses and Regis as they got out from their hiding.

‘’You’re full of surprises Geralt you brought not only the rest of the witchers ,but sorceresses and.. what’s this ‘’Cerys said looking at Regis ‘’a tax collector?’’

‘’A surgeon ‘’Regis said smiling .

‘’Ok, the thing that I wanted to say earlier was that we should join forces ‘’Cerys said and continued ‘’if you want you can talk about it with your companions ‘’.

Geralt turned to his companions 

‘’Well ,what do you say ?’’Geralt said 

‘’Do you trust them ?’’Maragarita said 

‘’They are people with honor, we can trust them ‘’Geralt said 

‘’Then ,in that case we are with you ‘’Margarita said ,the others nodded 

‘’Good . I’ll go to Cerys to inform her about our decision ‘’Geralt said 

He approached Cerys and informed her about their decision 

‘’Good, I’m glad to have someone like you and your companions at our side ,now let’s get going time is short’’  
And with this words they all began to walk towards the end of the forest there where Kaer Varn was.

Meanwhile in Kaer Varn 

Istredd was in his chamber he just have finished the brewing of the potions that he needed ,he was sitting in a chair drinking some wine ,he was troubled ,thinking about the conversation he had with Yennefer earlier this day ,her eyes were full of hate he thought and her words were full of venom ,some of those words were ‘’I left you because I didn’t loved you ,past is past ,that she loved the witcher ‘’and many more that he didn’t want to recall them.   
‘’It doesn’t matter ‘’he thought ‘’This is my time and all those bitter words you said Yenna , will be a distant memory for me after I’m done with you , You’ll be mine and no one can do anything about it , with Olivia’s help I’ll succeed in this ,strange he thought, I haven’t seen her since we got back from Gors Velen ,I will let her rest ,the next days will be tiring for her and sadly at the end she will die ‘’.

Meanwhile outside Kaer Varn .

Cerys and her army along with Geralt and the others were marching towards the fort 

‘’Put out the torches ‘’Cerys said and continued ‘’we’re near the fortress ‘’

And then they saw it ,they stood at the edge of the forest ,they’ve inspected the surrounding area then Cerys turned and said   
‘’Listen, we need to act fast ,we must take them by surprise as you see there are only few guards on the gate the rest of them must be drunk or sleeping ,at any rate this is going to be hard battle ,be cautious’’

‘’Wait ‘’Ciri said and continued ‘’Before the attack ,I must get Yennefer out of there ‘’

‘’How are you going to do that ?’’Cerys said 

‘’Via teleportation ,Mr Regis ,tell me where does this man is holding Yennefer ?’’

‘’In that tower ,in the upper floor ,allow me to come with you my lady if you just show up out of nowhere Mia might attack you ‘’

‘’Fine ,take my hand Mr. Regis ‘’Ciri said 

‘’Well then, you will attack after Ciri’s departure ok? I’ll stay behind with some men to prevent their escaping ’’Cerys said   
‘’I’ll stay with her ‘’Marion said ‘’Yennefer and the others might need medical care, Ciri bring Yennefer here after you free her ok?’’

‘’Be careful Ciri and after you free Yennefer bring her here and don’t let her to come inside and get involved with the battle ok?‘’Geralt said 

‘’Ok, now let’s go ‘’and with these words she took Regis hand and they both disappeared in a blue- green flash.  
Mia was in Yennefer’s cell and suddenly they both saw the flash and two people appeared in front of their eyes ,Mia bared her fangs ready to attack and she saw Regis.

‘’Mia stop ‘’Regis said

‘’Regis?’’Mia said 

‘’Calm down ,she is her daughter ‘’Regis said 

‘’Ciri?’’Yennefer said and continued ‘’Where is Geralt ?’’

‘’He is here ,we all are here mother ‘’Ciri said 

And then Yennefer heard the roar ,she looked at Ciri .

‘’Skelligers ,it’s a long story sit still I must break the chains ‘’Ciri drew a dagger from her belt and placed it in Yennefe’s handcuffs she twisted the dagger between the joints and the metal and broke them 

‘’Come mother we must go ,now!!!’’Ciri said 

‘’No, we must save Triss and Philippa too ‘’Yennefer said 

‘’I’ll take care of that ‘’Mia said ‘’I know where they are’’.

Ciri took Yennefer and they teleported away from the fort to the place where Cerys and their men were.

‘’Yennefer ‘’Marion said ‘’are you ok?’’

‘’Yes ,where is Geralt ?’’Yennefer said 

‘’He is with the witchers and the Skelligers ,Rita and Keira are with them too’’

‘’I must go to him ‘’Yennefer said 

‘’No mother ‘’Ciri said ‘’I won’t let you go to the lion’s den ,what if this man catch you again , this time we were here on time by pure luck ,stay here let Geralt and the others to take care of it ,besides Geralt asked me to keep you here’’.

Yennefer was furious but she stayed silent .

Meanwhile inside Kaer Varn 

Istredd got out of his chamber after the battle cry ,he saw his men running left and right in the distance he saw Menge and Reghnhart were running towards him .

‘’What’s going on ?’’Menge said 

‘’I don’t know ‘’Istredd said ,then he saw one man running towards him 

‘’Hey, you ‘’Menge said ‘’What’s going on ?’’

‘’The An Craites are attacking us and with them.. ‘’the man said 

‘’Who the fuck are the An Craites?’’ Menge said ,interrupting the man 

‘’Their clan rules Skellige ‘’Reighnhart said ‘’Who else is with them?’’

‘’Witches and witchers ‘’the man said .

‘’You said that we would be safe from those freaks’’Menge said 

Istredd didn’t paid any attention to Menge’s words 

‘’Olivia ‘’Istredd said ‘’go, get Olivia Reighnhart’’

Reighnhart left and ran to Olivia’s room and moments later he was back bringing the bad news .

‘’What are you saying ?’’Istredd said 

‘’She left , her things are missing too’’Reighnhart said 

‘’Oh that bitch I’ll find her and I’ll kill her slowly ‘’Menge said 

‘’You ‘’Istredd said to one of his man ‘’get in there gather all the potions and the notes and wait for me’’. And continued ‘’I must get Yennefer , and leave this place ‘’.

‘’Wait ,we must get Meriglod and Eilhart too’’Menge said 

‘’ No gentlemen this is the moment that we part ways’’Istredd said 

‘’What? We had a deal ‘’Menge said 

‘’Our deal was to bring you Merigold and Eilhart I’ve fulfilled my part of the deal , goodbye gentlemen ,good luck’’Istredd said and left 

‘’Reighnhart where are you going? ’’Menge said 

‘’I’m leaving this cursed place Menge’’

‘’And what about Eilhart?’’Menge aked 

‘’Fuck Eilhart I value my life more than Eilhart’s ‘’Reighnhart said 

‘’Fine, go you coward I’ll kill her for you ,go to hell both of you ‘’Menge said and left for the dungeons ,Reighnhart left too .

The man that Istredd had ordered to gather the potions and the notes went in to the room but he never got the chance to fulfill the order ,Mia and Regis where already inside the room they killed the man, they destroyed the room along with the potions and they burned the notes to the fireplace.  
Menge ran down the stairs towards the dungeons he stood in front of the door 

‘’My lovely ladies ‘’he said ‘’your time has come ,it’s a shame that I have to kill you fast’’

He stepped in to the cell and he saw Triss and Phillipa free from their chains .

‘’How did you…’’

Triss raised her hand and in the next moment Menge was on his knees screaming from pain 

‘’Ahhh ,’’he screamed . ’

Where is your friend ?’’Triss asked 

‘’He… he… fled ‘’Menge said

‘’So, Menge you asked me something earlier, you wanted to know with which hand I’ve killed your brother ‘’Triss said , she approached him with a Gundar’s dagger in her hand .

‘’Fuck you bitch ‘’Menge said and he screamed again 

Triss went behind him with a swift move she grabbed his hair she pulled back his head

‘’I killed him with this hand ‘’Triss said and slit Menge’s throat ‘’give him my regards ‘’

Menge fell down he placed his hands to his throat but his effort to stop the bleeding was pointless, blood was escaping through his fingers he squealed for a while and then he died.

‘’Come Triss ‘’Phillipa said’’ we must go ‘’ 

‘’Yes, let’s go ‘’Triss answered .

Reighnhart ran through long hallways until he reached in to a window he looked down. 

‘’Damn, it’s high ‘’he thought ,but he jumped eventually he landed in some bushes ,he got up and he started running through the forest 

‘’I need to reach in the beach ,I might find a boat there and leave this island ‘’

He ran for some time in to the forest ,he wanted so eagerly to escape that he didn’t saw the slope in front of him, he fell and landed with great force to the ground ,he screamed from pain but he managed to get up luckily he didn’t break any bone, he kept walking until he heard screams from above .Sirens were on his tail ,he tried to run to find shelter but he couldn’t ,his body was still aching from the fall ,he drew his sword but it was too late ,the siren grabbed him and lifted him above the ground soon another siren came and grabbed his legs while he was on the air ,he screamed ,he tried to break free but it was pointless ,the sirens threw him on their nest , mutilating his legs in the process and feasting upon his flesh while he was alive, it took a lot of time for him to die.

Istredd ran up the stairs very quickly he took his keys from his belt and he unlocked the door to Yennefer’s cell ,he froze in the spot the room was empty the chains were on the wall but the handcuffs were broken to the floor and Yennefer was missing .

‘’No ,not again ,where is she ?‘’ he screamed his fury was so big that he destroyed the whole room. He got down the stairs and reached the main hall ,he heard the battle sounds, the fighting had become more fiery ,he ran and went to his room ,all that he saw was a destroyed room, his man was killed, the potions were spilled on the floor and his notes were burned in the fireplace .he screamed out of pure rage ,he cursed loud and he got out to the main hall again. He looked in the distance and he saw the withcher , he saw Geralt.

Geralt saw him too, he walked and stood across him without uttering a single word.

Istredd broke the silence first.

‘’You,’’Istredd said ‘’once again you stand in my way ruining my plan, a man like you with no actual feelings came here and….’’ 

‘’Shut up ‘’Geralt said ‘’aren’t you ashamed of yourself for trying to use the same trick you’ve used decades ago? Your tricks will not work on me ,not this time ,I know who I am Istredd and what I feel and trust me I don’t need lessons about the latter ’’.

‘’You destroyed my life mutant, I had rights’’Istredd said 

‘’You never had rights nor do I , she is not a piece of land to have rights but a human being capable to make her own choices ‘’Geralt answered .

Istredd was silent

‘’At any rate , I didn’t came here to chat with you’’Geralt said 

‘’Is that so?’’ Istredd said 

‘’No more games Istredd, no more pulling the strings behind the shadows like a great puppeteer ,you tried to steal my world ,the world that I’ve built with my sweat and blood ,you tried to take away and hurt the woman I love, and for that you shall die Istredd ,here ,today’’Geralt said.

‘’Strong words Geralt , but unfortunately I don’t have time for wasting ,especially with you’’Istredd said .

And with thsese words he unleashed a column of fire from his hand ,Geralt saw the fire but instead of stepping aside he took a risky front dive, that brought him near to Istredd ,Istredd drew his sword and they collided ,they drew from each other ,they collided again with more vigor this time and a thunderous sound spread in the room by the collision of their swords they drew away from each other again Istredd lost his balance for seconds but he managed to put his self in combat position again, holding his sword with both hands ,’’I must stay close’’ Geralt thought ‘’in that way he will not leave his hands from his sword to cast spells’’ .

They collided again and out of nowhere Istredd with a masterful move managed to slash Geralt in his thigh, Geralt hissed from pain .

‘’It seems that I drew blood first, freak ‘’ Istredd said smiling ‘’Maybe you should consider your previous words ,that I shall die ‘’.

Geralt became more furious and attacked again ,Istredd parried his blows and again he slashed Geralt in the shoulder ,he then understood that Istredd was trying to enrage him ,to lose his concentration .

‘’Look what you made me do ‘’Istredd said in a teasing way ‘’,I’ve injured you again ,your end is near freak, after I’m done with you i’ll find her again and then me and Yennefer will go on a wild ride’’Istredd said and laughed

‘’I didn’t came here to die’’ Geralt thought, I’ve fought greater enemies than you ‘’Geralt thought ‘’Vilgefortz, Eredin ,Detlaff they all died by my blade , you are no different and you shall die like them’’

Geralt attacked again with more ferocity and concentration this time ,Istredd parried the blows and then Geralt punched him hard in the eye then he turned his sword and smacked him with the hilt of his sword in the face .Istredd screamed and spat blood and drew himself away from Geralt ,Istredd got furious from the hits in his face and then he did something that Geralt had predicted ,Istredd launched an attack aiming for Geralt’s chest ,Geralt deflected the blow and performed a pirouette that almost brought him behind Istredd’s back ,Geralt slashed and that slash got Istredd in the back ,the cut was deep but not mortal ,Istredd felt the blood pouring from his wound then he released the   
one hand from the sword .

‘’I’m tired of this shit ‘’Istredd screamed ‘’Time to end this ‘’and he released a wave of energy towards Geralt .

Geralt out of instinct used the Quen sign and shielded himself ,the runes in his sword flashed ,normally an energy wave like this would have blown him to the other side of the room Geralt felt the wave but he didn’t move .

‘’The blacksmith was telling the truth ,this sword’s giving boost to my signs’’ he thought 

Istredd looked at him unable to comprehend what was going on, Geralt found the chance and threw a bomb of light towards him ,Istredd raised a shield with a spell ,believing that the bomb contained fire or gas ,the bomb exploded and the light distracted Istredd ,Geralt started to run towards him with his sword raised ,Istredd recovered from the initial distraction and stretched out his hand in order to cast another spell ,Geralt was near and struck blindly towards Istredd.

Istredd screamed ,he looked at his hand and he saw that most of his fingers were gone ,he tried to lift his sword but it was too late ,Geralt slashed him two times the first was horizontally to his belly and the second was a diagonal cut from his collarbone to the corner of his torso’’. Istredd screamed again he looked down and he saw that his guts were almost hanging out from his belly. He took some steps behind and fell to his knees 

‘’You, whoreson ‘’Istredd said ‘’this is not over …..i…….’’

Istredd never managed to finish his sentence ,Geralt stabbed him in the eye and pierced his sword until it came out Istredd’s scull, Istredd trembled for a little , Geralt pulled the sword from the scull of his foe and Istredd’s body fell to the floor .

‘’It is over Istredd , good riddance ‘’Geralt said .

Geralt heard a noise coming from the room where Istredd came from before their duel ,he walked in there and he saw a woman ,the woman was on her knees searching for something 

‘’Come on in witcher ‘’the woman said 

‘’Who are you?’’ Geralt said 

‘’You don’t know me witcher but I know you ,I’ve heard a lot of things about you ,at any rate my name is Olivia I’m the necromancer who sent the wraiths in Aretuzza ‘’  
Geralt raised his sword and placed his self in combat position.  
‘’Sheath your sword I’m not here to fight you, what? did you think that I’m here to avenge Istredd’s death ?i have no love for that double faced snake who betrayed me and ordered my death and I’m not bound to a sacred oath to avenge my fallen comrades with honor and all that kind of crap ,honor is a fool’s tool witcher’’

‘’Why are you here then?’’  
‘’For my money of course ,Istredd promised me a large amount of money at the end of our journey as he used to call it ,well our journey came to an end ,and Istredd was keeping a large amount of gold in that chest, it was meant for the mercenaries who were guarding the fortress ,now they are dead ,they don’t need the money ,I’ll take the money ,I’ll   
disappear and we shall never ,ever meet again I swear it ‘’

She turned and placed a dagger in to the lock she turned the dagger and broke the lock,Geralt was watching her silent ,she opened the lid of the chest but Olivia didn’t knew that the chest was trapped with vials that contained a very strong acid fluid ,Istredd had ordered Menge to make those vials out of fear of robbery .The vials broke and the acid came straight to Olivia’s face ,she screamed and fell to the floor with her palms on her face she rolled ,struggle a little and when she took her hands off her face, it was as if her face was made of wax ,Geralt could clearly see parts of her scull behind the eroded flesh .her eyes were burned ,her mouth was destroyed by the acid a few moments later she fell to the ground leaving her last breath.

Geralt left and walked out from the main hall to the courtyard , he saw that the battle was over they were victorious ,Hjalmar’s men were gathering the prisoners from the battle ,in the distance he saw his fellow witchers walking with Keira and Margarita and then he saw his beloved ,he saw Yennefer.

Yennefer saw him too and rushed to him ,Ciri did the same when she saw Geralt ,Yennefer reached to him first and she fell in to his arms and she kissed him 

‘’I was so worried for you my love ‘’Yennefer said 

‘’Everything is fine ,it’s over we’re safe ‘’Geralt said 

‘’Geralt ‘’Ciris said and hugged him 

Geralt kissed Ciri at the top of her head 

‘’What about Istredd ?’’Ciri said 

‘’He is dead ‘’Geralt said 

‘’Good ‘’Ciri said and continued ‘’by the gods you’re injured ‘’

‘’Yeah I got a few cuts but I’m ok’’

‘’Stop saying that we need to take care of your wounds ‘’Yennfer said and continued ‘’Marion ,Mr Regis Geralt is injured can you please take care of his wounds?’’

Geralt sat to the ground and he lay back to a boulder ,Marion and Regis cleaned his wounds they placed stiches and bandages on them.

‘’There,he is going to be fine but he needs rest ‘’Regis said 

‘’As we all ‘’Ciri remarked .

Cerys gave some orders to her men and the she approached Geralt and the others   
‘’My friends you proved that you are friends of my clan and our nation ,that’s why I would like to invite you all to Kaer Trolde I shall provide you with food and shelter to rest and heal your wounds ,you also can stay as long as you like ‘’

‘’That sounds like a good idea’’ Geralt said

They all agreed to Cerys’s proposal 

‘’We can go now ‘’Cerys said’’ via teleport I always wanted to try it and see how it works ‘’

Regis approached Geralt 

‘’My friend it’s time for me and Mia to leave ‘’

‘’You’re not coming?’’

‘’No ‘’

‘’It was nice to see you again Regis and you lady Mia ‘’Geralt said 

‘’Likewise my friend ‘’Regis said 

‘’It was a pleasure meeting you master Geralt ‘’Mia said 

‘’Wait I want to thank you for everything ‘’Yennefer said 

‘’Don’t mention it my lady ‘’Regis said 

Regis and Mia started to walk towards the forest 

‘’Wait ‘’Triss shouted and continued ‘’Lady Mia I want to thank you ,I’ll never forget what you did for me’’

Mia smiled and bowed her head 

‘’Are we ready ?’’Cerys said 

‘’Yes ‘’Geralt said 

Margarita ,Keira and Marion opened the portals ,Geralt hugged Yennefer she looked at him and she kissed him 

‘’I love you Geralt ‘’Yennefer said 

‘’Me too’’ Geralt said and continued ‘’Time to go , my love ‘’

And they all started to walk towards the portals feeling relieved that this nightmare was over.


End file.
